Nunca Seduza um Escocês
by FerraraA
Summary: Adaptação do Livro Never Seduce a Scot de Maya Banks - Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Paz veio para as terras altas. A terra sussurrou suavemente em gratidão por uma breve pausa da violência, rebelião e derramamento de sangue. Primavera chegou, trazendo com ela a grama verde exuberante entre os afloramentos rochosos e pedregulhos que eram tão predominantes sobre o terreno.

A neve do inverno havia sumido, perseguida pelo calor de dias mais longos. Tudo estava bem. O Rei Aro I poderia se concentrar em outros assuntos, mas em primeiro lugar.

Uma coisa muito grande.

Seus dois aliados mais poderosos, os dois clãs mais poderosos de seu reino, detestavam ver muito um do outro.

Os Cullen e os Swan estavam em guerra. Esta não era uma rixa simples. O rei não tinha tempo, nem o desejo, de perder tais defensores valiosos por lutas internas.

Agora que a neve do inverno tinha descongelado e as longas noites tinham chegado ao fim, a batalha seria retomada. Os Clãs estariam perdendo seus membros.

E assim o rei elaborou um plano para forçar a paz entre os dois amargos inimigos.

Início da manhã, antes do sol subir totalmente ao longo do horizonte, ele enviou dois mensageiros a cavalo, cada um para entregar o decreto real um ao Senhor Swan e o outro ao Senhor Cullen.

Ele só esperava o inferno que eles não matassem um ao outro no casamento.


	2. Chapter I

**Capitulo I**

- _Isso é loucura!_ - Emmett Cullen exclamou. - _Ele não pode amarrar você com a pequena filha maluca do nosso inimigo mais odiado._

Edward Cullen olhou severamente para trás em seu irmão, incapaz de formular uma resposta para a raiva crescente em seu peito. O mensageiro do rei partiu e estava andando até agora para além da fronteira Cullen. Edward teve certeza disso. Ele se sentiu profundamente traído por seu rei e não queria um representante da coroa em suas terras por um segundo a mais.

_- Ela é uma criança._ - disse Emmett em desgosto. - _E ela é... ela é... bem, todo mundo sabe que não é certa. O que diabos você deveria fazer com ela, Edward?_

Edward ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio e seus dedos tremiam, traindo sua fúria. Ele se virou e se afastou de seu irmão, precisando da distância e da solidão para tomar a magnitude do que havia sido feito para ele. Para seu clã.

Seu rei não tinha feito apenas um simples decreto de casamento, em um esforço para interromper as hostilidades entre dois clãs rivais. Ele efetivamente tinha escolhido acabar com a chance de Edward passar o manto da liderança aos seus herdeiros.

Porque não haveria qualquer.

Tudo iria terminar com Edward.

Sem filhos para se tornar proprietário de terras, ficaria até um de seus irmãos — Emmett ou Jasper — para assumir esse papel e prover herdeiros para que o nome Cullen continuasse para o futuro. Seu clã podia até decidir que um de seus irmãos seria uma escolha melhor para Senhor simplesmente porque ele estaria em uma posição de ter uma esposa que não poderia assumir o seu papel no clã e ele não seria capaz de procriar filhos.

Que confusão condenável à coisa toda era.

Como podia seu soberano ter feito isso? Certamente ele entendia o futuro que estava consignando a Edward.

Ele caminhou para a pequena antecâmara pelo corredor estreito do grande salão. O quarto estava escuro, pelas peles que não foram puxadas para trás das janelas. Optou por deixá-las cobertas e acendeu uma vela em vez de uma das arandelas na parede no corredor.

O brilho da vela iluminou um pouco a sala, mas ele encontrou o seu caminho para a mesa robusta onde ele ficava muita das noites arranhando a pena em seus livros de contas. O velho Senhor tinha sido um homem, rigoroso examinando as contas de todas as coisas de valor de propriedade do clã.

Mas ele tinha um coração do tamanho de uma montanha e era justo e igual, com seu clã. Fez com que todos tivessem o que eles precisavam. Todos tinham vestimentas e ninguém passava fome mesmo que isso significasse que ele mesmo ficasse sem.

Edward sentia falta dele todos os dias.

Ele afundou pesadamente na cadeira retorcida e passou as mãos sobre a madeira envelhecida, quase como se pudesse sentir a essência de seu pai nesta mesma sala.

Casamento. Com uma Swan. Ele não pensaria nisso.

E depois havia Emmett com toda sua tagarelice sobre a menina estar maluca. Edward nunca tinha prestado muita atenção aos rumores sobre a moça ser uma demente. Não havia se preocupado. Não até agora. Era amplamente sabido que algo estava errado com a menina e que o clã Swan tinha fechado suas fileiras em torno dela.

Ela tinha mesmo sido prometida antes, para o filho Black. O chefe Black cobiçava uma aliança com os Swan, porque uma vez aliado com eles, tornariam-se uma força a ser contada. Não havia nenhum amor perdido entre os Cullen e os Black. Os Black eram tão culpados na morte do pai de Edward, mas Edward sabia quem tinha sido diretamente responsável. E assim foi os Swan que eram mais merecedores do seu ódio.

Ele não tinha sentido muito que o noivado houvesse sido dissolvido e que os dois clãs não estavam formalmente vinculados pelo casamento. Os Swan não eram rápidos em se aliar com os clãs vizinhos. Eles não precisavam. Eram uma força poderosa, o suficiente para que, mesmo que os muitos outros clãs menores estivessem contra eles, teriam assegurado a vitória na batalha.

Charlie Swan era exatamente como seu pai era diante dele. Desconfiado dos tratados e promessas. Ele não deu uma oportunidade de traí-lo e não confiava o bem-estar do seu clã a ninguém para os salvar.

Se eles não fossem tão amargos inimigos, Edward quase podia respeitar o vigor com que Charlie exercia seu poder e o fato de que ele não contou com ninguém para suporte.

Uma vez que o noivado havia sido dissolvido entre a filha de Swan e o filho de Black, não muito mais foi dito, além dos murmúrios ocasionais que questionavam o estado de espírito da moça. Desde que os Swan não eram exatamente um clã social, e eles definitivamente seguraram para si mesmos, não muito escapou sobre a única filha.

Não, Edward não estava arrependido de que o casamento não tivesse ocorrido. Sabia que Black usaria sua posição com Swan para alimentar a fúria contra os Cullen.

Black queria mais terras, mais poder, e a participação dos Cullen era um espinho no seu lado, porque o tinham encaixotado para o norte.

Mas agora ele estava indo para assumir a responsabilidade com uma mulher que ele sabia quase nada? Já era ruim o suficiente que maluca e não podia se apresentar como esposa, mas ela era uma Swan, o que significava que não importava se ela era a mulher mais perfeita em todo o planalto, Edward não queria nada com ela.

Quando se casasse, seria com uma moça de seu próprio clã. Nunca se casaria com alguém que iria trazer perigo, raiva e discórdia para o seu povo. E Isabella Swan certamente faria exatamente isso.

_- Edward?_

O sussurro pequeno veio da porta, e alguma de sua raiva e tensão fugiram quando sua irmã, Ângela, olhou, sua expressão era ansiosa.

_- O que foi, querida?_ - Ele perguntou, apontando para frente.

Ângela tinha quinze invernos, mas ela estava por trás da maioria moças de sua idade. Enquanto a maioria tinha encontrado suas formas femininas e tinha crescido os seios, Ângela ainda era fina e leve, e se não fosse por seus surpreendentes belos olhos verdes e a feminilidade delicada de seu rosto, poderia muito bem se passar por um rapaz.

Com três irmãos mais velhos, seria de pensar que ela teria crescido capaz de assumir qualquer coisa, mas era extremamente tímida, e mais quieta do que qualquer moça de seu conhecimento. Exceto em torno dele e de seus irmãos. Com eles, ela era mandona, exigente e travessa. Ela evitou o resto do clã e preferiu ficar em seu próprio mundo.

_- É verdade o que Emmett disse?_

Ela estava, alguns metros de distância agora, de pé em frente à mesa onde ele estava sentado, com as mãos ainda apertadas em punhos enquanto descansavam sobre a superfície de madeira.

_- Você se casaria com uma Swan?_

Ele procurou sua expressão de medo, porque faria qualquer coisa para acalmar suas preocupações. Perder o pai tinha sido especialmente difícil para ela porque tinha sido o seu tesouro. Ela mais do que qualquer um deles, viam os Swan como monstros.

Mas tudo o que ele viu foi um olhar, perturbado preocupado em seus olhos expressivos.

_- Isso é o que o rei decretou._

Ela franziu o cenho.

_- Mas por quê? Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas?_

_- Não é o seu lugar para questionar seus ditames._ - disse ele, sem calor. Não poderia repreendê-la por essa falta de respeito, quando ele mesmo questionou a mesma coisa.

_- Eles mataram o Pai,_ - disse ela enfaticamente. - _Como poderia haver a paz entre nós? Como poderia o rei acreditar que forçar um casamento entre você e uma delas iria resolver alguma coisa?_

- _Shhh,_ - ele disse suavemente. - _Chega, Ângela. Fomos convocados para ir nos Swan e lá nós vamos._

Seu olhar de horror foi instantâneo.

_- Ir lá? Para suas terras? Onde eles poderiam matar a todos nós? Porque não podem vir aqui? Por que somos os que devem sacrificar tudo? Eles fizeram alguma coisa para ganhar o favor do rei?_

Por um momento, Edward sorriu, encontrando diversão em sua declaração.

_- Não é provável que eles sintam que entregar sua filha para mim no casamento é o resultado de ganhar seu favor. Duvido que eles tenham gostado mais do assunto do que nós fazemos._

_- Dizem que ela é demente_. - Ângela afirmou.

Edward suspirou.

_- Acho que nós vamos descobrir no casamento, não vamos?_

Só então, o berro de Jasper pode ser ouvido no corredor.

_- Edward! Dentes de Deus, onde está você?_

Edward suspirou novamente. Ângela poupou um leve sorriso e se virou quando Jasper irrompeu pela porta, suor e sangue endurecido em seu corpo.

_- Diga-me que não é verdade._ - Jasper cuspiu.

_- Você deixou o treinamento para perguntar se o que Emmett disse é verdade?_ - Edward perguntou. - _Você está sugerindo que ele mentiria para você e que você devia deixar seus deveres para questionar-me sobre uma coisa dessas?_

Jasper fez uma careta e começou a dizer algo, mas parou, só agora percebendo que Ângela estava presente. Ele apertou os lábios fechados, em seguida, olhou para o sangue o cobrindo.

Ângela era... bem, ela era diferente. Para a maioria das mulheres de seu clã, sangue, violência batalha... Era tudo uma forma de vida. Tão normal como comer e dormir. Mas Ângela era sensível a essas coisas. A visão de sangue a fez empalidecer, e odiava ouvir os sons de dor ou violência.

_- Dane-se tudo, Edward, pare de jogar de senhor das terras por uma vez e me diga se isso é verdade para que eu possa me afastar da presença de Ângela antes que eu a incomode mais._

_- Ela já está chateada._ - Edward apontou. - _Obviamente, pelo mesmo motivo que você está pisando no corredor gritando o meu nome._

Jasper ficou mortalmente silencioso. Seu corpo estava tenso e sua mandíbula inchada.

_- Deuses, então é verdade._

_- Sim, é verdade._

Jasper reprimiu um juramento antes de partir fora da sala, seus passos batendo todo o caminho até o corredor.

_- Bem,_ - Ângela respirou. _- Isso foi bem, não foi?_


	3. Chapter II

**Capítulo II**

O rugido de Charlie Swan podia ser ouvido em todo o castelo e bem para o pátio onde seus homens estavam treinando. Muitos deixaram cair suas espadas, enquanto outros foram rápidos para levantar o deles em defesa, com medo de que o perigo tivesse se apresentado.

Isabella não ouviu seu pai, mas sentiu as vibrações contra a pedra no chão e sabia que algo estava errado no grande salão. Também muito movimento. Muita força. Era como se um rebanho de ovelhas, de repente corresse pelo chão do castelo.

Sua expressão imutável, ela olhou em torno do canto apenas na escadaria, sua curiosidade aguçada pelo que quer que fosse que tinha o castelo em tal alvoroço.

Seu pai levantou-se, rosto corado de raiva, uma missiva amassada mantinha-se firmemente em seu punho. Ao lado dele estavam os seus dois irmãos, Seth e Paul, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, mas, mesmo a esta distância, Isabella poderia dizer que eles estavam irritados com a mesma raiva demonstrada por seu pai.

Seu olhar flutuou para o homem de pé em frente ao Senhor de terras, um homem que parecia que queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Era portador evidente de quaisquer más notícias que tinham sido trazidas pela missiva a seu pai.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto o estudava. Ele era um homem do rei. Levava o brasão real e à sua mão direita, usava um anel de rubi que significava seu status como mensageiro do rei.

Ficou muito decepcionada que o pai estava dobrado, de modo que ela não podia ver seus lábios — mas podia ver facilmente a boca do mensageiro quando finalmente estalou fechado.

Quando ele abriu novamente para falar, ela se concentrou atentamente, determinada a ver o que era que ele diria a seu pai.

_- Sua Majestade deseja que seja feito. Ele decretou que o casamento aconteça dentro de uma quinzena. Você tem até lá para se preparar. E até que o casamento seja feito, o rei está envJacobdo um representante para ver que tudo ocorra como deve ser._

Casamento? Isabella animou-se com isso. Certamente um casamento não poderia ser o que tinha seu pai tão chateado. E de quem era o casamento? O rei estava envJacobdo um representante? Tudo parecia muito importante e emocionante. Certamente traria pessoas novas e interessantes de se assistir.

Entretanto sua mãe, que havia estado evidentemente espionando, correu para o quarto, e Isabella estremeceu com sua ousadia. Seu pai sempre estava repreendendo sua mãe sobre como se inserir em situações onde não pertencia. Não que ele fez de todo bem e não que seu pai iria ficar verdadeiramente zangado com sua mãe por muito tempo, mas isso era diferente. Este era o representante do rei e uma ofensa para ele era uma ofensa para o rei.

_- Charlie, você não pode permitir isso!_

Isabella mal conseguia entender as palavras quando passaram dos lábios de sua mãe. Seu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas. Por toda parte um casamento? Isabella franziu a testa. Nada disso fazia sentido.

Charlie colocou uma mão no braço de sua esposa e, em seguida, virou apenas o suficiente para que Isabella pudesse vê-lo a raiva mordendo ele deu a mão dela para Paul seu irmão.

_- Leve sua mãe para longe daqui._

Renée Swan balançou a cabeça ferozmente, resistindo ao aperto de Paul.

_- Isso é loucura. Ele não pode alimentá-la aos lobos dessa maneira. Isso não é certo! Ela não é capaz de realizar seus deveres matrimoniais. Isto é uma paródia, Charlie. Ele não pode dar permissão para acontecer._

Uma sensação de desconforto arrepiou a espinha de Isabella. Ela estava começando a ter um mau pressentimento sobre o que tinha a sua família em tal alvoroço. Casamento? Sua mãe, em lágrimas? Não é possível realizar seus deveres matrimoniais? Alimentação para os lobos? Quem eram os lobos?

O mensageiro do rei franziu a testa, obviamente, não gostando do ambiente hostil que entrou.

_- O rei decretou que seja assim. Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan vão se casar._


	4. Chapter III

**Capítulo III**

Isabella fechou a mão sobre sua boca, embora não tivesse dito uma palavra em mais de três anos. A reação foi automática, para acalmar o choro silencioso que subia a partir de sua própria alma.

Ela se virou, sem querer testemunhar mais. Ela fugiu do castelo, quase tropeçando pelos degraus de pedra em sua pressa. Reunindo suas saias em punhos apertados, correndo sobre o terreno irregular por trás da fortaleza e para o bosque de árvores que revestiam um fluxo que alimentavam um lago nas proximidades.

Instintivamente, ela procurou a grande pedra que se projetava sobre a água. Lá, o fluxo corria mais rápido, borbulhando pelas pedras maiores. Ela imaginou o som, segurando-a como uma memória fugaz. Fazia tanto tempo desde que tinha ouvido algo que as memórias do som estavam se desaparecendo.

Ela lamentou a perda. Antes, podia sentar-se na sua rocha e lembrar dos sons borbulhantes, a rapidez da água e da paz que trazia. Com o tempo, esses sons fantasmas desapareciam. Um vazio branco sentiu deslizando ainda mais em todo o tempo.

Curvando os joelhos para que pudesse descansar o queixo em cima deles, ela fechou os olhos, mas rapidamente os abriu. Um mundo sem som e visão a assustava.

Casada.

Noivado era o que havia forjado a decepção que tinha mantido durante os últimos três anos. Tragédia tinha acontecido a ela, mas também a tinha resgatado de um indesejado casamento — um casamento que seu pai tinha estado determinado a fazer acontecer.

Como foi possível? Pânico agarrou sua garganta com a ideia de deixar seu santuário. Ela era amada aqui. Estimada. Ninguém pensava mal dela — ou pelo menos ninguém se atrevia a expressar tal opinião em voz alta. Seu pai iria cuspir a pessoa em sua espada que desacreditasse a sua única filha, de qualquer maneira.

Mas ela sabia o que eles disseram atrás de suas costas. Alguns dos mais maldosos. Ou melhor, não para suas costas, mas na sua visão. Maluca. Louca. Demente. Moça pobre. Sem utilidade para alguém.

Eles estavam errados, mas não quis corrigí-los. Era muito perigoso fazê-lo.

Havia sido prometida em casamento a Jacob Black. Foi um jogo altamente perseguido pelo pai de Jacob, o chefe, e uma partida que seu pai finalmente tinha aprovado. Seu pai era cuidadoso com as alianças que ele fez, e Billy Black era uma das poucas pessoas que ele parecia confiar. Os dois homens poderiam até ser chamados de amigos. Era natural que um casamento arranjado entre a filha única de Charlie e o herdeiro de Black.

Jacob, no entanto, não era o homem encantador que parecia ser. Externamente, ele era perfeito. O epítome de um cavalheiro. Ganhou sua mãe mais e tinha, de fato, ganhado as bênçãos dos irmãos superprotetores de Isabella.

Mas sob a fachada era um homem que atingiu com terror o coração de Isabella. Zombou dela com promessas de que o casamento seria como ele queria e depois riu quando ela prometeu levar o assunto ao seu pai. Ele disse a ela que ninguém jamais iria acreditar nas difamações lançadas em seu caráter. Ela não tinha acreditado nele, até que tinha ido com seu pai e feito o que ela tinha ameaçado.

Seu pai não tinha sido cruel, mas também derrubou suas acusações pelo medo virginal. Ele tinha prometido a ela que tudo ficaria bem e que Jacob faria um bom marido. E que, além disso, Jacob era um homem justo e honrado.

Pior, Jacob abertamente cortejou e conquistou-a na frente de sua família. Ele visitou muitas vezes, fazendo grandes gestos de devoção. Desempenhou o seu papel à perfeição. Ele teve seu clã inteiro comendo na sua mão. Só em privado e que Isabella via a alma do mal esmagadora.

Isabella suspirou e inclinou a cabeça até os joelhos, permitindo que as saias ondulassem sobre as pernas. Segredos. Tantos segredos. Tantas mentiras.

Ela gostava de andar a cavalo, mas nunca foi permitida montar sozinha — a ameaça dos Cullen estava sempre presente e seu pai temia o que poderia acontecer se sua filha caísse nas mãos de seus inimigos mortais.

Certa manhã, ela tinha ido ao estábulo, selado seu próprio cavalo, e havia decolado montando. Só que não era um simples passeio, que estava fazendo. Tinha planejado fugir. A decisão, temerária impetuosa a assombrava neste dia.

Ela nem sabia se teria ido até o fim, se teria tido a coragem de sair dos limites das terras de Swan. Afinal, como era uma menina jovem, sozinha e sem a proteção de sua família, como ia sobreviver?

Esse simples ato de desespero tinha custado mais do que jamais poderia ter imaginado. Ela guiou seu cavalo em um caminho que tinham percorrido várias vezes, ao longo de um desfiladeiro íngreme, onde um rio esculpia o seu caminho, fazendo um pequeno canyon. Quando seu cavalo tropeçou, ela foi jogada sobre suas costas e despencou para baixo do barranco.

Não tinha nenhuma lembrança clara do que aconteceu depois, só de estar com medo e sozinha, a cabeça doendo vilmente. E com frio. O osso-entorpecimento pelo frio e pela passagem do tempo.

Ela tinha despertado em sua câmara num mundo de silêncio. Não entendia, não sabia como fazer sua doença conhecida. Sua garganta estava inchada e sofria com uma febre por muitos longos dias. Mesmo que quisesse dizer, o mero esforço lhe causou muita dor e então ela permaneceu em silêncio, perplexa com o silêncio em torno dela.

Mais tarde, ela seria feita a entender que tinha ficado perto da morte há mais de uma quinzena. A curandeira notou o inchaço da cabeça e se preocupou que a febre era tal que tinha causado danos a sua mente. Talvez no início, Isabella tinha acreditado nela.

Em seguida, houve momentos em que pensaram que Isabella perderia a sua capacidade de ouvir era castigo por sua fatídica decisão de se rebelar contra o pai. Ele tinha levado um longo tempo para se adaptar, e ela estava muito envergonhada para contar aos pais a verdade.

Eles olharam para ela com tal decepção e tal devastação em seus olhos, e talvez ela teria encontrado a coragem de dizer-lhes tudo e explicar-lhes que ela não podia mais ouvir, mas depois os Black tinham chegado a seu pai, exigindo saber da condição de Isabella.

Incapaz de obter a certeza de que Isabella estava firme e forte, Jacob foi rápido para romper o noivado, e quem poderia culpá-lo? Nem mesmo seu pai poderia encontrar culpa com um homem que não queria uma esposa, cujo a consciência mental estava em questão.

Ela não queria admitir ter perdido a audição porque esperava secretamente que seria milagrosamente restaurada. Um dia ela acordaria e tudo estaria bem novamente.

Era uma ideia ridícula, mas agarrou-se a essa esperança até que se tornou claro que a sua asneira aparentemente foi sua salvação.

Assim, a mentira começou. Não uma falada, mas uma de omissão. Ela permitiu que sua família, seu clã, acreditasse que ela demente por seu acidente porque a protegia da possibilidade de casamento com um homem que ela desprezada e temia.

E não era que poderia mais tarde desmentir, porque enquanto Jacob permanecesse solteiro, se fosse para ser descoberto que seu único defeito era a surdez, ele poderia facilmente peticionar para que o noivado voltasse.

Foi um engano que cresceu e ganhou vida própria, e quanto mais tempo passava, mais ela se sentia impotente para corrigi-lo.

Só que agora foi tudo em vão porque trocou um casamento com o filho do diabo para o diabo em pessoa, e desta vez estava impotente para impedir que isso acontecesse.

Ela estremeceu, apertou-lhe a testa mais uma vez nos joelhos, e balançou para trás e para frente.

Edward Cullen.

Apenas o nome colocava medo em seu coração.

A rivalidade entre seu clã e o outro clã já existia há cinco décadas. Isabella não conseguia sequer lembrar o que tinha começado a discordância toda sangrenta, mas sangrenta isso tinha sido. O pai de Edward tinha sido morto por seu avô, um fato que Edward nunca iria perdoar.

Os Cullen viviam por assediar, roubar, emboscar, ou derramar o sangue da vida de qualquer Swan. Seu pai e irmãos poderiam jurar de forma diferente. Eles executavam um Cullen com uma espada pelo menor pecado do que respirar.

Nada disso fazia sentido para ela, era para ser uma flor delicada uma pequena mulher que não tinha cabeça para essas questões, mesmo quando acreditava estar em seu juízo perfeito.

Ela esfregou distraidamente a testa, sentindo-se uma de suas dores de cabeça chegando. Sempre começavam na base do crânio e trabalhavam para trás das orelhas, pressão construindo até que ela queria gritar para a dor.

Mas não podia vocalizar nada. Não tinha nenhuma maneira de medir o quão alto ou baixo ela falava. Não queria que ninguém soubesse da sua incapacidade de ouvir. E assim ela permaneceu solidamente enterrada pelo silêncio.

Ela sentiu mais do que ouviu a abordagem de alguém. Desde a perda da sua audição, seus outros sentidos haviam aumentado. A desnorteou, mas ela achou especialmente que podia sentir coisas mais sutilmente. Quase como se ela pegasse as vibrações mais leves no ar.

Ela se virou para ver Seth se aproximando, sua expressão sombria, mas aliviado quando ele a viu sentada na rocha.

Seth era o que mais ela sentiria falta quando se casasse com o chefe dos Cullen. Ela mal podia respirar por querer chorar e sua garganta atou incontrolavelmente.

Ele disse algo quando se aproximou, mas foi perdido em sua boca, porque estava protegido por um galho. Quando ela continuou a olhar para ele, ele fez um show de deixar escapar um suspiro e depois se sentou na rocha ao seu lado, assim como tinha feito tantas vezes antes.

Seth sempre sabia onde encontrá-la. Conhecia todos os seus esconderijos secretos. Não havia qualquer lugar que ela pudesse ir que ele já não soubesse.

Ele pegou a mão dela, engolindo-a na sua muito maior, e apertou. Seus lábios começaram a se mover de novo, e ela puxou para frente para que pudesse ver o que era que ele disse.

_- Você é necessária na torre do castelo, little chick ._

Ela adorava que ele a chamava assim e nem sabia o porquê. Era um carinho, quase sempre disse com um sorriso indulgente. Somente hoje, não havia sorriso. Desolação profunda em seus olhos e linhas de preocupação gravadas em sua testa.

Não querendo causar-lhe qualquer mais chateação, ela colocou a outra mão na sua e esperou que ele ficasse em pé e a puxou ao lado dele. Era melhor se ela não agisse como se soubesse. Talvez pudesse jogar de muda sobre a coisa toda. Certamente, se o rei soubesse como ela era inadequada para o casamento, não iria aprovar uma coisa dessas.

Aquele pensamento a alegrou consideravelmente enquanto caminhava ao lado de seu irmão de volta para o castelo. Seu pai sempre disse que o rei era um governante justo e equilibrado. Que ele trouxe a paz para as terras altas ao assinar um tratado com a Inglaterra.

Se seu representante era para estar em assistência para o evento, então seguramente depois de a ver, ele chamaria uma parada para o casamento e reportaria de volta para o rei sua inadequação para o papel que atribuiu para ela.


	5. Chapter IV

**Nome:** Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora:** Maya Banks

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Isabella tentou manter a calma quando Seth a levou para o grande salão, embora fosse difícil quando seu coração batia furiosamente contra seu peito.

Seu pai estava andando diante da lareira e seu outro irmão, Paul, esparramado em uma cadeira na grande mesa de madeira, raiva queimando em seus olhos enquanto seu pé batia ritmamente afiado no chão.

Isabella olhou em sua mãe e seu pai, querendo desesperadamente saber o que eles estavam dizendo. Ela arrancou a mão de Seth e mexeu-se para que pudesse ver melhor.

_- Charlie, você não pode permitir que isso aconteça!_

O pai de Isabella agarrou os ombros de sua mãe, segurando-os com força. Ele olhou para ela com torturados olhos irritados.

_- O rei decretou, Renée. Eu não posso dizer não a ele._

Renée arrancou, virando mais para Isabella, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, dor irradiando dela em ondas. Em seguida, seu olhar iluminou sobre Isabella e sua expressão ficou ainda mais aflita.

Ela correu para frente, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de Isabella, apertou-a com força, e depois a levou para frente. Isabella podia sentir sua mãe tremendo contra ela, e trabalhou ainda mais duro para manter sua própria fisionomia serena enquanto se aproximavam de seu pai.

Charlie levantou a mão, e ele balançou visivelmente quando pousou suavemente na bochecha de Isabella. Incapaz de suportar a tristeza em seus olhos, Isabella virou o rosto na palma da mão e esfregou.

_- Meu bebê. Meu presente mais precioso. Nosso rei virou-se contra nós._

Ele baixou a mão para baixo e colocou na parte de trás do seu pescoço, em seguida, virou-se. Isabella franziu a testa, não querendo perder nada do que ele podia estar dizendo.

_- Você deve rogar-lhe, Charlie. _- Renée disse, tocando o braço do marido para virá-lo de volta. - _Talvez ele não saiba da condição de Isabella._

Charlie voltou atrás, as sobrancelhas desenhadas em conjunto, a escuridão de sua carranca lembrando a Isabella uma tempestade de primavera.

_- Como não poderia? Ele estava aqui poucos meses depois de Isabella estar doente com a doença. Ele viu que ela... mudou. Ele ofereceu a sua simpatia que ela nunca seria capaz de fazer um casamento vantajoso ou ter seus próprios filhos. E agora ele está enviando-a para o nosso pior inimigo como um cordeiro de sacrifício destinada a forçar a paz entre nós?_

Isabella sentiu o sangue de seu rosto drenar e ela esperava que sua mãe não a visse estremecer ao ouvir as palavras de seu pai.

_- Olhe para ela, Renée. Ela ainda não entende_. - disse Charlie, levantando a mão em um movimento de corte para Isabella.

_- Você não vai dizer uma palavra contra ela_. - disse Renée, sua expressão tão feroz que Isabella sabia que devia ter dito as palavras tão ferozmente. _- Ela é uma menina doce e boa. Não é uma idiota. Pode costurar muito bem. Tem conhecimento básico das coisas. Ela é útil para os membros do clã, e sempre tem um sorriso para todos. Esse monstro vai esmagá-la._

_- Não estou depreciando-a._ - Charlie rugiu. E desta vez, Isabella sabia que ele tinha rugido porque ela podia sentir as vibrações, mas também, não estava certa dos sons, não de muitos que podia realmente ouvir.

A voz profundamente retumbou. Nada alto ou estridente. Nada normal ou monótona. Mas de vez em quando, ela experimentava uma audiência fugaz.

_- Eu a amo tanto quanto você, Renée. Você acha que quero dar a minha filha em casamento a meu inimigo jurado de sangue?_

Sua mãe deu um passo para trás e colocou um punho atado à boca. Seu pai avançou para ela, seu rosto púrpuro de raiva.

_- Eu não tenho uma escolha. Ir contra o meu rei é assinar todos os mandados de nossa morte. Nós vamos ser marcados como bandidos, e qualquer mercenário querendo ganhar uma bolsa virá sobre nossas cabeças._

_- Deus nos ajude._ - disse Renée, o rosto amassado, com os olhos tão abalados que doeu a Isabella para olhar para ela.

Seus irmãos tinham permanecido quietos. Talvez eles não tinham opinião ou, mais provavelmente, estavam relutantes em entrar nessa briga entre os pais quando as emoções corriam tão altas.

Mas Isabella não poderia permitir vê-los tão atormentados assim. Se ela era para ser o sacrifício simbólico em um esforço para parar os clãs de guerrear, então o seu destino estava selado, e havia pouco a ser feito. Não queria que sua família sofresse tanta angústia.

Ela deu um passo em frente, enfiou a mão em seu pai. Ele piscou em surpresa e fez um esforço óbvio para moderar suas emoções quando ele olhou para seu rosto solene.

E então ela sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar sua bochecha. Ela bateu em seu ombro, como se para dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem.

Seu rosto todo amoleceu, mas a tristeza em seus olhos cresceu. Ele parecia de repente muito mais velho, sua pele mais cinza e os ombros caídos de uma forma que nunca tinha visto seu pai guerreiro.

Ele colocou a mão em torno da volta de sua cabeça e puxou-a em direção a ele para pressionar um beijo na testa. Podia senti-lo falando contra sua carne, mas não queria se afastar para que pudesse ver o que era que ele disse.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, seus lábios estavam se movendo e ela se esforçou para acompanhar.

_- ...Moça doce. Você sempre foi. Você é meu coração, Isabella, e condenado rei por levar teu coração longe de mim._

Ela virou-se para sua mãe, mas antes que pudesse beijar a bochecha dela como tinha feito com seu pai, Renée a aconchegou em seus braços, abraçando-a com força.

Sua mãe estava devastada, e Isabella estava em uma perda de como consolá-la. Como poderia, quando ainda estava em choque?

Nunca tinha ocorrido a ela que ainda se casaria ou seria chamada a desempenhar, como qualquer outra mulher normal. Ela efetivamente se escondia atrás de sua surdez, usando-a como escudo. Uma mentira. Decepção.

Ah, aquelas eram palavras horríveis e que a fez se sentir muito, culpada. Queria fechar os olhos para que não pudesse ler mais nada dos lábios de alguém.

O chão sob os pés de Isabella saltou, e ela se virou antes que os outros fizeram para ver quem iria aparecer na porta do grande salão.

_- Uma mensagem, Senhor._ - Mike disse quando avançou.

Sua expressão era intensa, e sua linguagem corporal gritava que isso era importante. Em sua mão estava um pergaminho, mas Isabella não podia ver o selo para saber quem podia ser. Era outra mensagem do rei?

_- Isso é do Sennhor Cullen._ - Os lábios de Mike enrolaram em desgosto enquanto falava as palavras. - _Eu não permiti que o seu representante entregasse a mensagem aqui dentro para você._

Paul levantou de seu assento, seus lábios torcidos em um grunhido quando veio para ficar ao lado de seu pai. Seth se aproximou de sua mãe e Isabella como se procurasse para protegê-las de qualquer coisa que seria revelado na missiva.

Charlie quebrou o selo, puxou o rolo de papel, e esquadrinhou o conteúdo, sua carranca afundou ainda mais enquanto seu olhar se movia mais abaixo.

Finalmente, ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando quando cuidadosamente rolou a mensagem de volta.

_- Edward Cullen enviou a mensagem que vai chegar para sua noiva de acordo com o ditame do rei._

A reação de seus irmãos foi imediata. Seth empurrou para frente e arrancou seu olhar para ele quando falou.

_- Esta é uma farsa! O rei não pode estar falando sério. Certamente ele não é tão mal para enviar um cordeiro entre leões._

_- Cullen's? Na nossa terra?_ - Paul perguntou, sua expressão claramente horrorizada. - _Isso é algo jurado que nunca mais iria acontecer para que a terra fosse banhada em sangue._

Seu pescoço doeu de torcer de um lado para outro de pessoa até pessoa para acompanhar a conversação, mas perdeu muito. Todo mundo estava conversando de uma vez. Ela só entendeu pedaços pequenos, exclamações a maior parte, juramentos, e especulação porque o rei faria tal maldade.

Ela nunca tinha visto Edward Cullen. Era verdade de Deus, que nunca tinha visto qualquer Cullen em tudo. Era difícil não imaginar um homem, velho barrigudo com um nariz bulboso e características hediondas. Ela nunca se incomodou com qualquer conversa sobre o clã Cullen, porque simplesmente não lhe interessava. Sabia que eles eram inimigos declarados do seu clã e que seu pai morreria antes de nunca permitir que um Cullen entrasse em sua terra.

Seu pai e irmãos eram guerreiros que eram inigualáveis por qualquer outro na habilidade e força. Era arrogante de pensar assim, mas não tinha visto nada para alterar sua opinião sobre sua família.

Então ela sempre se sentiu a salvo de qualquer ameaça externa porque os Swan's zelosamente guardavam suas fronteiras, não permitindo que ninguém passasse a menos que tivesse a permissão para fazer.

Uma vez, há muito tempo, uma invasão aconteceu. Os Cullen's invadiram e muitos dos Swan's pagaram com suas vidas. Incluindo a avó de Isabella. Seu avô, que era então Senhor, havia entristecido poderosamente e morreu vingando a morte de sua esposa. Ele matou o Senhor Cullen, mas foi atingido por outro dos guerreiros Cullen.

Tantas mortes, Isabella não tinha ideia do que tinha começado tudo. Ela só ouviu pedaços da história ao passar dos anos. Deveria ter ouvido mais duro quando ela tinha sua audição, mas para ela, os Cullen's eram monstros da escuridão. Quase uma besta imaginária contada nos contos de bardos. Eles certamente nunca tinham sido uma ameaça em sua vida.

E agora ela seria entregue ao seu inimigo. Enviada longe da segurança de seu clã e sua amada família. Casada. Prevista para ser esposa de um homem que ela considerava um mito.

Ela quase tremeu antes de se recompor. Ela não queria perturbar a sua mãe, permitindo que seu medo se mostrasse.

Afastando-se, ela deixou o grande salão, mais uma vez, não se preocupando em ver se devia ficar. Ela sempre fazia coisas assim, deixando de forma abrupta e por um capricho. Ninguém parecia mesmo piscar sobre isso por mais tempo, e se foi pensado que era estranho uma vez, agora foi aceito seu comportamento.

Ela simplesmente necessitava analisar através desta reviravolta em sua vida. Como ela poderia enfrentar alguém que não de seu próprio clã? Seu clã amava mesmo que alguns tinham receio de sua aflição. Havia alguns que ela tinha pegado murmurando orações quando ela cruzava seus caminhos. Eles estavam preocupados que a sua loucura fosse facilmente passada para os outros? Que, se a tocasse, eles também seriam atingidos?

A parte travessa dela queria chegar e tocá-los, só para ver se eles reagiriam como se estivesse sendo queimado. Ou se eles correriam na direção oposta a procura do padre.

Mas, então, ela prontamente se sentia muito mal, porque eles ainda eram seu clã, e não era culpa deles que ela era diferente. Não a conheciam, e Isabella não tinha feito nada para mudar sua opinião. E as maiorias eram muitos gentis com ela. Muitos saíram de seu caminho para fazer coisas que eles pensavam que a faria feliz.

E ela estava feliz aqui. Tinha levado um longo tempo para resolver através da confusão de seu acidente e a subsequente doença. Ela não entendia por que sua audição havia sido tomada, mas tinha sido ensinado a não questionar a vontade de Deus.

Agora, ela tinha um lugar. Aprendeu a compreender muito do que as pessoas diziam, observando suas bocas. Desejou que ela tivesse a coragem de falar, mas de nenhuma modo saberia como iria soar —ou se ela poderia formar as palavras depois de não falar por tanto tempo — ela permaneceu em silêncio, trancada em seu mundo silencioso com apenas a memória de certos sons ecoando suavemente em sua cabeça.

Mas não teria um lugar aqui. Em seu clã. Entre seus parentes e as pessoas que amava e a aceitava.

Em vez disso, ela seria mandada para um clã inimigo.

Um arrepio penetrou a espinha. O que pensariam dela? Seriam cruéis? Será que eles a odiariam simplesmente porque ela era uma Swan? Será que eles a desprezariam por causa de seu defeito?

Será que eles zombariam dela e a chamariam de louca e idiota? Será que iriam ainda mais longe e lhe causariam mal, pensando que ela carregava espíritos malignos dentro dela?

Ela entrelaçou os dedos juntos na frente dela quando correu de volta para sua rocha. Não importava que Seth saberia exatamente onde encontrá-la. Era o único lugar que poderia pensar em ir quando precisava de conforto e paz.

Enquanto olhava para a água correndo, percebeu que já não teria este santuário. Já não seria capaz de ir e vir quando quisesse e se sentar em sua rocha por horas absorvendo a serenidade de seu entorno.

Não, ela se casaria no clã Cullen. Se tornaria a mesma coisa que tinha sido ensinada a odiar. Enquanto seu pai a deixava fazer o que ela gostava, seu marido poderia não ser tão compreensivo.

* * *

**Morri com os comentários. É tão bom saber que estão gostando. Tadinha da Bella, ela ainda sofre um pouco, mas depois... Jacob é muito dumal e vocês irão comprovar isso. Agora com o Edward é outra história Kkk Amando mesmo que vocês estão me acompanhando. Quando chega um comentário eu já saio pulando de alegria. E a adap. Está tendo bastante acessos, espero que façam essa pessoa aqui feliz e comentem o/ Kaksa**


	6. Chapter V

**Nome:** Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora:** Maya Banks

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

A fortaleza tinha estado em uma enxurrada constante de atividade por dia. No oitavo dia após a entrega da mensagem do rei, o Conde de Denalli chegou como representante do rei para testemunhar o casamento que iria forçar a paz entre os dois clãs rivais.

Charlie cumprimentou o conde no pátio, e uma vez que o cavalo do conde foi levado, os dois homens entraram no castelo e caminharam para onde, a comida e a cerveja foram colocadas sobre a mesa alta no final do grande salão.

_- Aro estende seus lamentos que ele não será capaz de estar presente para o casamento._ - o conde disse depois que tomou um gole de um dos copos de joias.

Havia um brilho nos olhos do conde que disse a Charlie que o rei nunca tinha tido qualquer intenção de fazer uma aparição para o casamento que ele exigia. E com a sua ausência, não havia ninguém para Charlie fazer uma petição para acabar com toda a confusão.

Denalli tinha grande favor com Aro e, de fato, era o conde de mais alta patente sob o domínio do rei. Ele e Aro eram firmes aliados e amigos, e o fato de que o rei mandou o seu conde mais poderoso para assistir ao casamento, disse a Charlie a sua importância para o seu monarca.

_- Ele não sabe o que faz. - _Charlie moeu fora.

Denalli levantou uma sobrancelha, jogou para trás um longo gole da cerveja, e depois Charlie olhou atentamente quando se inclinou para a expansão na cadeira. Ele olhou indolente e arrogante, olhando para baixo como se Charlie estivesse tentando intimidá-lo. Charlie não tinha sobrevivido, como chefe de uma das maiores fortalezas da Escócia por recuar a partir de um desafio.

Ele encontrou o olhar do conde com firmeza.

O conde suspirou e colocou sua taça para baixo com um estrondo afiado.

_- Se isso serve de consolo, Charlie, Aro disse que ele estava louco. Estou bem ciente do que aconteceu com a sua filha, e você e ela tem a minha simpatia. Ela não é adequada para o casamento, mas, infelizmente, você tem apenas uma filha e Aro tem na sua cabeça que a única maneira de forçar a paz entre dois de seus mais fortes clãs é dando sua filha ao seu inimigo. Ele sente que se ela está casada com o Senhor Cullen, você nunca vai levantar a espada contra eles._

_- E qual a garantia que tenho que eles não vão vir atrás do meu clã_? - Charlie exigiu. - _É claro que eu não iria levantar a espada contra o homem que possui a vida de minha filha nas mãos. Mas o que tenho que segura esse retorno?_

O conde esfregou o queixo, pensativo.

_- Isso é uma boa pergunta e eu me pergunto se Aro considerou. Talvez ele pensou que o casamento fosse suficiente para forjar uma aliança, não importando o quão cuidadoso que seja. Ele quer paz. Agora que já assinou um tratado com a Inglaterra, Aro deve se concentrar em problemas internos com os chefes rebeldes. Ele precisa de aliados, e os Swan's e Cullen's sempre foram leais à coroa, mesmo que desprezam um ao outro._

_- Eu estaria disposto a assinar um tratado com os Cullen's._ - Charlie disse rigidamente. Foi a coisa mais difícil que já tinha dito em sua vida. Engolindo o seu orgulho foi doloroso, mas para sua filha, ele faria qualquer coisa, até mesmo se humilhar diante do seu inimigo. - _Eles não podem querer o casamento mais do que nós. É como você disse. Isabella não é adequada para o casamento com qualquer homem. É por isso que o noivado com Jacob Black foi quebrado. Edward Cullen iria esmagá-la..., e não posso suportar a ideia disso._

O conde sacudiu a cabeça.

_- Eu não estou aqui para negociar com você, Charlie. É muito tarde para falar dos tratados de paz. A guerra entre vocês já acontece há muito tempo. Aro está impaciente para trazer a paz para as terras altas, e esta vingança de sangue entre seus clãs é uma ameaça para a estabilidade que Aro quer. Posso não concordar com seus métodos, mas ele tem todo o meu apoio. Ele me enviou para testemunhar o casamento e dar um relatório oficial quando do meu retorno. Estou aqui para dar a ordem e a bênção sobre a cerimônia e trazer a carta com seu selo real e a declaração oficial da união._

- _Ela está condenada. _- Charlie sussurrou.

- _Acredito que Edward Cullen seja um homem justo e eqüitativo_. - O conde disse com cuidado. - _Não acho que ele seria cruel para a sua filha por causa da vingança._

Em todos os seus anos, Charlie nunca se sentido tão impotente. Quando levantou seu olhar, ele viu sua esposa de pé no grande salão, a sua dor e notada, respiração entrecortada.

Mas ela escondeu bem quando decisivamente caminhou adiante. Ela vestiu o seu melhor vestido para a visita do conde e só o olho treinado de Charlie poderia detectar o tumulto que fervia sob a superfície de sua compostura cuidadosa.

Ele e o conde estavam vermelhos quando Renée se aproximou.

_- Minha senhora. _- O conde disse suavemente, levantando a mão para pressionar um beijo à sua volta. - _Fazem muitos anos desde o nosso último encontro e juro que você cresceu mais bonita do que era até então._

Renée sorriu gentilmente, mas não chegou a seus olhos.

_- Você é muito gentil, meu senhor. Você faz-nos uma honra participar do casamento de nossa filha. Espero que tenha encontrado suas acomodações ao seu gosto. Se há algo que você precisa, por favor, faça-me ciente disso e será fornecido imediatamente._

Charlie não tinha percebido que ele estava segurando a respiração até que o peito começou a queimar em protesto. Ele não tinha certeza de que Renée não teria plantado um punhal no coração do conde se achasse que isso iria salvar a sua filha.

Renée era franca, de vontade forte, e ele a amava com cada parte de seu coração guerreiro. Se ela fosse um homem, seria mais feroz de toda a Escócia.

Muitos homens não tolerariam sua rapidez em dizer o que pensa ou que ela combinasse com a sua força com a sua própria. Eles iriam querer subjugá-la. Deixá-la fraca e acabar com a própria coisa que a fez tão especial.

Renée não era uma moça humilde e Charlie dava graças em uma base diária. Ela era sua e ele não oferecia desculpas em seu nome. Ele a amava do jeito que era.

Mas então ele começou a se preocupar. Porque Renée estava sendo muito agradável e muito eficiente. Seu sorriso o deixava nervoso. Estaria conspirando para envenenar a bebida do conde? Ou talvez escorregaria um punhal entre as costelas quando ela o acompanhasse para a sua câmara. Isso era possível, pois Renée era feroz quando se tratava de seus filhos.

_- Vou mostrar ao conde os seus aposentos. _- Charlie disse, antes que Renée pudesse estender a oferta. - _Tenha comida e bebida entregue a ele para que possa descansar da sua jornada._

Antes que ele pudesse guiar o conde em direção a escada, um dos guardas da torre irrompeu no grande salão. Ele veio e quando viu o conde de pé ao lado de Charlie, então inclinou a cabeça em uma curva respeitosa.

_- Senhor, um mensageiro Cullen chegou trazendo a notícia que o Chefe está chegando com seus homens ao anoitecer._

Renée apertou os lábios, mas para seu crédito, ela permaneceu em silêncio, mesmo quando suas mãos estavam fechadas em nós ao seu lado.

O conde levantou uma sobrancelha e observou Charlie em diversão.

_- Pode-se ganhar a ideia de que Edward Cullen está ansioso para reclamar a sua noiva._

Intestino de Charlie rolou em um nó, revoltado com o simples pensamento de sua filha nas mãos dos Cullen's. Ele trocou um olhar de tristeza com sua esposa porque estava se tornando cada vez mais claro que não havia nada a menos que fosse uma declaração de guerra e de traição ao seu rei que eles poderiam fazer, e para isso significaria a morte de seu clã inteiro.

Sua amada filha ou a vida de cada parente único que deles dependiam para a proteção.

Era uma escolha que nenhum homem jamais deveria ter que fazer.

* * *

**Oi gente! Postando mega rápido, a pestinha da minha sobrinha não me deixa parar quieta UUHHSUAHSHA Mas muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles me fazem muito feliz! Espero que comentem mais ;)**


	7. Chapter VI

**Nome:** Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora:** Maya Banks

**Tipo:** Romance/Supernatural

**Censura:** +18

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Resumo:** Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Isabella sentou-se sobre o morro que dava para frente do castelo e observou como a linha impressionante de soldados Cullen passavam a cavalo em direção a ponte levadiça.

Perguntava se seu pai iria dar-lhes a todos estadia ou faria com que a maioria dos guerreiros permanecessem fora dos muros da fortaleza. Mas, então, Edward Cullen nunca poderia concordar em colocar-se na posição vulnerável de entrar no covil do inimigo com apenas alguns de seus homens para a proteção.

Ela procurou a frente da linha com o seu olhar, esforçando-se para ver o homem que seria seu marido. Todos pareciam volumosos para ela e eram intercambiáveis em sua armadura, segurando escudos, alguns com espadas desembainhadas.

Isso não se parecia com uma festa de casamento. Parecia um prelúdio para a guerra.

Ela estremeceu e abraçou com força, encolhendo-se mais longe, esperando que não fosse vista. Sua mãe estaria olhando para ela. Como faria seus irmãos. Ela não tinha ido propositadamente ao seu local habitual, porque Seth já teria sido enviado para buscá-la. Em vez disso ela tinha escolhido esse local, porque lhe proporcionava uma visão... de seu futuro.

Havia três homens que se separaram da linha de cavalos, cavalgando à frente, e um inclinou a cabeça para cima, como se estivesse gritando para o vigia. Isabella desejou que ela pudesse ouvir. Devia ser um som impressionante vindo de um homem tão grande em estatura. É provável que assustou o juízo de alguém a distância pela audição.

Alguns dos cavalos atrás do homem se assustaram e tiveram que ser rapidamente acalmados por seus cavaleiros.

Ela apoiou o queixo nos joelhos e continuou a olhar quando a ponte levadiça foi lentamente abaixada.

Seu marido.

Ele estava aqui para tirá-la de tudo o que ela conhecia e amava. Este era o único lugar que se sentia segura e protegida. Amada por sua família, favorecida pelo seu clã.

Mas não tinha uma vez que ela ansiou por uma vida normal? Uma nova aventura? Para ver algo fora dos muros de seu castelo? Ela não tinha se aventurado para além das fronteiras de Swan em sua vida inteira.

Existiu um tempo que ela deu boas-vindas ao seu noivado com Jacob Black. Ela tinha estado entusiasmada e cheia de sonhos com um marido, filhos, seu próprio castelo a correr. Ah, ela tinha planejado tudo. Visitas de volta para sua família. Eles iriam viajar para seu marido, ver com segurança no nascimento de seu primeiro filho. Haveria muita alegria e felicidade.

Mas a fantasia tinha evaporado rapidamente no momento que Jacob tinha dado a conhecer as suas intenções em relação a ela. Seus sonhos haviam sido substituídos por um pesadelo que temia nunca escapar.

Odiava estar se escondendo aqui, atrás de seu pai e mãe, e até mesmo seus irmãos. Permitindo que outros pensassem que ela era menos do que era. Mas o que mais odiava era ter que desistir desse sonho. E agora? Parecia independentemente de tudo o que tinha feito para garantir que sempre permaneceria com segurança escondida na terra de seu pai, o dia havia chegado quando seria forçada a se aventurar para além de suas fronteiras para uma nova vida.

Isto certamente não teria sido o modo que ela pressentiu alargar seus horizontes, mas não tinha uma escolha. Não deveria tentar fazer o melhor de uma situação ruim?

Sua mãe estava perturbada. Seu pai estava triste e preocupado e com um humor tão escuro, ninguém se atreveu a perturbá-lo, a menos que fosse de extrema importância. Até mesmo seus irmãos estavam mal-humorados. Era como se uma nuvem negra tivesse descido sobre o castelo, desde que a mensagem tinha sido recebida que os Cullen's chegariam antes do anoitecer, o castelo tinha estado em um turbilhão de atividade.

Isabella escapou despercebida, mas eles estariam procurando por ela até agora. Talvez para escondê-la. Talvez para a apresentar ao homem que seria seu marido.

Ela assistiu os lábios apertarem para saber que o conde estava em espera, qualquer ato de desobediência em relação ao decreto real seria considerado um ato de guerra contra o rei.

Terminado com a observação ao clã Cullen, ela reclinou no chão, fechando os olhos brevemente contra os raios do sol. Quando ela reabriu, se concentrou sobre o azul do céu e das nuvens suavemente à deriva.

Aqui ela poderia escapar por apenas um pouco de silêncio, em torno dela, mas nas profundezas de sua mente, poderia evocar a memória do que soou como música e, quando olhou para a tela bocejando azul acima dela, ela poderia jurar que a música dançava através de seus ouvidos.

_- Olhe para cima do morro, à sua direita. _- Disse Jasper bruscamente.

Edward puxou a cabeça e depois se concentrou na distância enquanto Jasper se dirigia para a ponte levadiça, lentamente, começou a moer o seu caminho para baixo.

Ele quase perdeu a figura suave e depois, quando o seu olhar voltou sobre si novamente, ele franziu a testa e virou-se para seu irmão, perguntando por que na terra Jasper teria chamado sua atenção para ele.

_- É uma pessoa?_ - Jasper exigiu. - _O que está fazendo lá em cima sozinho na colina?_

_- Teme que ela vai vir aqui e bater você fora do seu cavalo?_ - Emmett arreliou.

_- Ela?_ - Jasper disse em descrença.

_- É uma moça._ - Disse Emmett, acenando com a cabeça na direção da mancha distante amarelada.

_- Como você pode dizer a esta distância?_ - Edward cansado continuou indo em frente novamente.

Emmett deu-lhes ambos olhares zombeteiros e depois balançou a cabeça em consternação.

_- Você acham que homens correriam em vestidos amarelos?_

Jasper ergueu a sobrancelha.

_- Bem, é um Swan, então acho que tudo pode ser possível._

Os homens ao redor deles riram, e então a ponte levadiça bateu no chão com um baque, mexendo a poeira em torno dos cavalos. Quando Edward olhou até o morro de novo, ele não podia mais ver a menina. Como tinha desaparecido tão rapidamente?

Induziu seu cavalo à frente, focando sua atenção para frente, pronto para o confronto iminente. Era a verdade que preferia enfrentar a batalha em desvantagem 3-1 do que ter que ir mansamente para o castelo Swan e juntar-se a este clã em casamento.

Isso o chocou em todos os níveis. Seu pai estaria virando no túmulo. Foi um dia negro para Cullen's em todos os lugares e que seria um dia lembrado por muito tempo em sua história. Se ele tivesse seu modo, o evento inteiro seria atacado de quaisquer relatos orais ou escritos daqui doravante.

Mas é claro que ele não poderia muito bem fazer algo tão permanente com uma mulher. Por mais tentador que fosse.

Ele montou para o pátio para ver Charlie Swan de pé ao lado do conde de Denalli. Edward não ficou surpreso ao ver o homem do rei lá, embora honestamente esperava que o próprio rei assistisse uma vez que isto era de tal importância para ele.

Edward freou e ficou montado em seu cavalo, olhando para o chefe do clã Swan. Charlie olhou para trás, e depois apareceram ao lado dele seus dois filhos, apesar de Edward não saber qual era qual. A última vez que encontrou os filhos de Swan, ele enviou-lhes de volta depois de uma breve escaramuça na zona morta — uma pequena faixa de terra que ficava entre as fronteiras dos Cullen e de Swan. Isso pertencia aos Crowley's, mas eles há muito tempo a abandonaram devido à proximidade com os clãs rivais. Era um pedacinho de terra, uma mera plantação de batatas, e não era grande coisa para manter a sul e longe da briga.

Charlie vacilou em primeiro lugar, um fato que trouxe satisfação a Edward. Isso deu uma vitória, não importava quão insignificante. Poderia ter sido forçado a se aventurar mansamente para as terras Swan, mas maldita certeza não permitiria que qualquer Swan fosse intimidá-lo.

Charlie deu um passo a frente, limpou a garganta e disse:

_- Bem-vindo ao nosso castelo, Senhor Cullen. Você e seus irmãos são bem-vindos dentro. Seus homens vão encontrar acomodações no perímetro exterior, onde tendas foram erguidas para a sua utilização. Comida e bebida serão fornecidas para todos._

Por um momento, Edward não falou. Então olhou para seus irmãos e deu o sinal para desmontar. Edward balançou-se sobre seu cavalo e caiu.

Charlie apontou vários de seus homens para levar os cavalos e conduzi-los ao abrigo nos estábulos.

E lá estavam eles. Guerreiros Cullen estavam cara-a-cara com os guerreiros Swan. Eles eriçaram com antipatia. Os Swan's pareciam que tinham acabado de saudar ao diabo em seu santuário, e bem, talvez eles tivessem.

Tal coisa nunca tinha acontecido na história de seus clãs. Nunca ficaram tão perto sem espadas desembainhadas, e muito sangues derramados. A mão de Edward coçava por querer segurar sua espada, e sua garganta doía de querer berrar um grito de guerra.

_- Eu não gosto disso._ - Disse Charlie baixinho, sua voz firme, com um fio de aço. - _Como Deus é minha testemunha, não há nenhuma parte de mim que concorda com esta loucura._

Edward assentiu, apreciando a franqueza do homem mais velho. Quando falou, foi tão contundente.

_- Eu não gosto disso mais do que você._

_- Você não sacrifica nada. _- Charlie mordeu fora. - _Não há nada para você não gostar. Você vai embora com a minha filha e você não desiste de nada em troca._

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a raiva subiu em sua nuca, ratejando por sua cabeça. Ele teve que trabalhar para não perder o seu temperamento. Levou tudo que não tinha para correr para o outro homem. Tudo o que podia ver era o rosto e o olhar do homem cujo pai foi o responsável por matar seu pai.

_- Acha que não faço? Estou selado com uma esposa com defeito, alguém que nunca vai me dar herdeiros. Estou desistindo de muito. Desistindo de tudo._

_- Ela não está com defeito!_ - Um dos filhos Swan rugiu quando ele saltou para frente.

Jasper e Emmett sacaram suas espadas em uma fração de segundo e deu um passo em frente de Edward para repelir o ataque. Seus braços tremiam, e Edward sabia o que lhes custou para não atacar os Swan's através no local.

Toda a situação tinha o potencial para explodir a qualquer momento. Os dois lados estavam muito ansiosos para ter qualquer desculpa para derramar o sangue um do outro.

_- Isso é o suficiente. _- O conde de Denalli latiu. - _O rei ficaria muito descontente. Ele quer pa paz que ele deve ter. Quando o casamento for feito, um juramento será empossado entre os dois clãs e um tratado será assinado em sangue. Qualquer violação do tratado será visto como um ato de traição contra a coroa. Suas terras serão perdidas e você vai ser marcado como bandido e caçado como tal._

_- Seth, permaneça quieto._ - Disse Charlie ao filho que tinha rugido em raiva. - _Paul, coloque no lugar sua espada._

Seth encarou Edward como se ele não quisesse nada mais do que cuspir em Edward sobre sua espada, aqui e agora. Edward deu-lhe um sorriso lento, que dizia claramente: -_- Experimente._

_- Ela vale dez de você_. - Seth mordeu fora quando se afastou.

Ele e Jasper lentamente abaixaram suas espadas, mas ambos mantiveram suas mãos sobre os punhos.

Charlie levantou a mão, e ele parecia cansado, de repente, as linhas de idade vincando na testa. Ele parecia um homem que travou uma guerra com o diabo. Edward não conseguia sentir qualquer simpatia. Não quando o pai do homem havia assassinado o próprio pai de Edward. Não quando seu clã tinha perdido muito ao longo dos anos para os Swan's.

_- Vem para dentro._ - Charlie disse em um tom que transmitia o quanto odiava ter que emitir o convite. - _Minha Senhora esposa vai ter uma bebida e refresco depois da viagem._

_- Na verdade, e eu gostaria de conhecer a minha futura noiva._ - Edward disse em uma voz zombeteira.

Os lábios de Seth se transformaram em um emaranhado de novo, mas Charlie silenciou-o com um olhar rápido. Ele acenou para Edward e seus irmãos, e eles caminharam dentro do castelo, o conde de pé entre os dois grupos, como eles entraram no grande salão.

Uma mulher pequena se levantou da cadeira perto da lareira e colocou de lado a sua costura. Obviamente que ela devia ser a esposa de Charlie, embora não parecia ser uma mulher de qualquer idade significante.

O medo envolveu seu rosto, embora ela tentasse bravamente para escondê-lo, e deixou Edward revoltado, pois nunca levantaria as mãos contra uma mulher. Não importava que ela fosse a esposa de seu inimigo.

Ele caminhou para frente, esperando que ela não virasse e corresse gritando da sala, mas ela se manteve firme e voltou seu olhar sem vacilar.

_- Minha senhora._ - Disse ele, fazendo uma profunda reverência.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, pegou a mão dela e permitiu que ele a tomasse. Ele levantou a volta aos lábios e passou-lhes mal por cima em um gesto de respeito.

_- Você é Edward Cullen._ - Ela disse em uma voz tensa.

_- Eu sou._ - Disse ele solenemente. - _E você é a Senhora Swan._

_- Renée._ - Ela emendou. - _Depois de tudo somos para ser... f-família._ - Ela gaguejou e parecia doente para dizer as palavras.

Para ser honesto, eles o fizeram tão mal. Família? Nunca.

_- Renée, então. - _Ele virou-se para seus irmãos. -_ Estes são meus irmãos, Emmett e Jasper._

-_ Você tem uma irmã tão também, não é? _- Renée questionou.

A expressão de Edward endureceu.

_- Eu nunca iria trazê-la aqui. Ela está em casa e bem guardada. Ela é jovem ainda, e não a teria exposto a uma potencialmente hostil... situação._

_- E ainda sou obrigado a enviar a minha filha para o seio de nosso inimigo._ - Renée, disse em um sussurro.

_- Minha senhora, eu não faço guerra contra as mulheres. Sua filha não vai morrer por minha mão, nem da mão de qualquer um dos meus membros do clã. Como a esposa do Senhor, a ela será oferecida toda a cortesia, devido a sua posição._

Renée não parecia animada com o seu voto. Parecia que queria chorar.

Edward virou, examinando a sala quase vazia. Era como se cada Swan tivesse sumido em antecipação da chegada dos Cullen's. Só ele e seus irmãos, o conde e Charlie, e a esposa do Senhor e os filhos estavam presentes.

Ele, então, focou em Charlie porque realmente não queria perturbar a esposa do Senhor mais do que já estava. Ela não tinha qualquer culpa pelos pecados de seu marido e sua família.

_- Eu gostaria de ver a mulher que tenho que me casar. Gostaria de conhecê-la antes de sermos casados._

_- Senhor Cullen._ - Renée interrompeu, voltando sua atenção para ela. Sua expressão era suplicante. - _Por favor, posso falar com você claramente sobre minha filha antes de procurar tê-la em sua presença?_

_- Fale, minha senhora. Eu não tomarei nenhuma ofensa se nenhum mal for planejado._

_- Será que ninguém disse a você sobre ela?_

_- Ele a chamou de defeituosa_. - Seth rosnou do outro lado da sala.

Renée esbranquiçou, embora Edward não pudesse dizer se era de raiva ou chateada.

_- Eu ouvi dizer que ela é... indisposta._ - Disse Edward em um esforço para ser gentil.

_- Fale a verdade_. - Jasper estalou. - _Isso é amplamente conhecido que a moça é uma demente e não pode suportar ter herdeiros. Loucura é este casamento ocorrer. Isso pode não resolver nada._

Nesse momento, Edward realmente acreditava que, se Renée estivesse armada, teria tentado matar seu irmão mais novo. Ele entrou automaticamente no caminho entre ela e Jasper para evitar qualquer confronto.

Seth começou a discutir em voz alta enquanto Charlie segurou Jasper. A sala explodiu em uma fúria de gritos, e os insultos voaram. Só a presença do conde impediu derramamento de sangue.

_- Basta!_ - O conde rugiu. - _Limpem o salão!_ - Ele apontou para os filhos de Swan e depois os próprios irmãos de Edward. - _Fora. Deixem-os para discutir o assunto somente eles._

_- Não vou deixar o meu irmão ser assassinado no ninho desta víbora._ - Emmett rosnou.

Edward ergueu a mão.

- _Estou bem protegido, Emmett. Vá. Veja os homens e certifique-se que tudo esteja como deveria ser. Quanto mais cedo for feito, mais cedo poderemos estar de volta em nossas próprias terras._

Relutantemente, seus irmãos e os filhos de Swan saíram. Então Edward voltou para Renée.

_- Agora, minha senhora, fale. Estou ficando impaciente._

Charlie veio para ficar ao lado de sua esposa, quase como se atrevesse Edward para mostrar a ela qualquer desrespeito no discurso ou olhar.

_- Isabella é... diferente. Ela não é idiota. Essa é a verdade de Deus, eu não entendo completamente a profundidade do que a afligiu. Quando era mais jovem, três anos atrás, ela teve uma queda de seu cavalo em um barranco e lá permaneceu três dias antes que fossemos capazes de encontrá-la._

Edward franziu a testa.

_- Você está dizendo que ela não nasceu assim? Que qualquer que seja a sua aflição foi por causa de uma lesão?_

_- Deuses. Bem, não. Ela não nasceu assim. Sempre foi uma doce criança. Inteligente. Uma sagacidade afiada. Cheia de vida e riso. Ela teria feito uma esposa maravilhosa para qualquer homem querer lutar. Mas ficou doente por um período de tempo depois de sua queda. E ela nunca foi a mesma depois. Ela não fala. Não fala desde que despertou de um sono profundo de mais de uma quinzena._

_- Isso é tudo? Ela não fala?_ - Alguns maridos ficariam gratos por tal dom.

Renée balançou a cabeça.

_- Estou tentando lhe dizer que ela não vai fazer de você uma mulher de castelo. Você não pode tratá-la como se fosse uma outra mulher. Por favor, se você tem qualquer misericórdia em tudo, você vai tratá-la gentilmente e deixá-la sozinha. Ela não merece ser punida por aquilo que foi feito por sua família._

A raiva estava começando a formigar sobre sua carne e até sua nuca até sua mandíbula que estava apertada.

- _Eu não faço guerra contra as mulheres e os inocentes._ - Ele rosnou. - _Eu não vou me repetir novamente._

_- Por tudo que é sagrado, Cullen, se houver qualquer dano para a minha filha quando ela estiver em seu cuidado, não há nenhuma rocha que você será capaz de se esconder._ - Charlie mordeu fora. _- Eu virei para você com toda a minha força e dos meus aliados._

_- Eu pensaria menos de você se não fizesse exatamente isso._ - Edward agarrou. - _Agora o suficiente com a tagarelice interminável. Não tenho mais vontade de casar com uma criança que não está em pleno controle de suas faculdades que você tem que ver sua filha casada comigo. Mas nenhum de nós tem uma escolha. É melhor tê-lo feito antes que se digam ou façam coisas que não se possa remediar._

_- Nisso estamos de acordo._ - Disse o conde alguns metros de distância. -_ Você declarou sua posição, Charlie. Não há nada mais para ser dito. Busque a sua filha para que Edward possa encontrar sua noiva._

* * *

**Oi minhas lindas! Super feliz com os comentários, pelo que eu vejo vocês estão loucas pelo reencontro, só adianto que vocês vão adorar *-* Já estou montando o próximo capitulo ;) Quem sabe eu o poste logo logo Kkkk**


	8. Chapter VII

**Nome**

Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora**

Maya Banks

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Isabella sentiu a terra tremer debaixo dela e automaticamente virou sua cabeça, pensando que tinham vindo andar no monte onde estava deitada. Ela viu Seth montado em seu cavalo, com a cabeça virada para o levantamento do terreno. Quando seu olhar caiu sobre ela, viu o alívio imediato em seus olhos.

Ele caiu de seu cavalo, soltou as rédeas para que o cavalo pastasse, e caminhou em sua direção. Quando chegou mais perto, ela podia ver o que era que ele disse.

_- ...Por todo o lado, Isabella. Você me tinha preocupado. Mãe está perturbada por pensar que você fugiu de medo._

Ela franziu a testa, porque ela poderia ter feito algo tão egoísta e covarde, não era algo que nunca faria novamente. Podia estar com medo de seu casamento iminente, mas teria de enfrentar o seu futuro de cabeça erguida e não dar a sua família qualquer indício de sua confusão interna. Ela lhes devia muito.

Seth pegou a mão dela para puxá-la para seus pés, e em seguida, para sua surpresa, a abraçou com força, segurando-a contra o peito por mais tempo.

Ela permitiu que ele, curtisse o show de afeto. Não que Seth não era carinhoso com ela. De todos os seus parentes, ele era o mais demonstrativo. Ele também tratou menos como uma pessoa estranha que o resto. Para ele, ela era sua irmã bebê e isso era tudo.

Mas este era diferente. Quase como se fosse ele quem precisasse de conforto e não ela. Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura e abraçou-o de volta com toda a força. Que, considerando que ela não poderia mesmo circular sua cintura musculosa e fazer com que ela tocasse as mãos do outro lado, era muito.

Sabia que ele estava falando com ela, porque podia sentir as vibrações retumbando de seu peito, mas não quis encerrar o abraço ao empurrar para longe para que pudesse ver o que era, que ele disse.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, ele pegou sua mão e começou a puxá-la para o castelo. Ela parou e franziu a testa, em seguida, olhou para seu cavalo.

_- Vou mandar alguém de volta para ele. Pensei que teria de ir muito mais longe para encontrá-la. Você sabe que não faria você vir comigo._

Por um momento, seu olhar deixou seu irmão mais uma vez para encontrar o cavalo pastando contente a poucos metros de distância. Ela não odiava cavalos. Eles tinham sido uma vez algo que ela amou mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Odiava que quando chegava perto, quando podia sentir o cheiro deles, podia sentir seu poder, que ela quebrava em um suor frio e terror a agarrava.

Ela não tinha montado desde o acidente. Sentiu falta. Perdeu a liberdade de andar em terrenos abertos, o cabelo voando atrás dela, e não um cuidado no mundo. Agora, a mera ideia de montar em algo tão forte a paralisou. Ela pesava nada em comparação. Era tão fácil para um cavalo para a derrubar.

Seth puxou de novo, e desta vez ele levou-a para longe com mais força. Ela tinha mil perguntas que queria fazer a seu irmão, mas não tinha ideia de como formulá-las. Não havia maneira de fazê-lo entender que ela ansiava por informações.

Como era o chefe Cullen? Ele era grotesco? Era ameaçador?

Ela parou de novo, retirou a mão de Seth, em seguida, tocou o braço dele e inclinou a cabeça para o castelo. Então ela levantou as sobrancelhas em questão clara.

Seth franziu os lábios e soltou o ar em suas bochechas levemente. Desviou o olhar, e passou a mão pelo cabelo e, finalmente, dirigiu seu olhar de volta para ela. Havia profunda tristeza em seus olhos. Preocupação. Amor. Preocupação.

_- Edward Cullen está aqui. Ele quer conhecer você. Não quer ficar mais tempo do que o necessário, e o conde de Denalli vai conceder esse pedido porque teme o que vai acontecer se os Cullen e os Swan sejam forçados a permanecer na presença um do outro por muito tempo._

Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios e depois balançou a cabeça em um movimento negativo. Então ela sorriu, porque queria que ele não ficasse tão triste. Se alguma vez houve um momento em que ela desejou que tivesse a coragem de tentar falar, era agora. Abriu a boca, disposta a tentar, sem nem mesmo saber o que iria sair, mas antes que pudesse emitir aqueles sons guturais que esperava que formassem palavras, seu irmão virou-se bruscamente e depois ergueu o punho no ar.

Ele gritou algo que ela não podia discernir, mas sentiu a vibração de seu corpo. Quando ela olhou na direção que ele estava olhando, ela viu que Paul estava a distância, apontando para o castelo.

Seth colocou uma mão para o meio das costas e cutucou para frente. Ela tinha certeza que ele falou algo, mas ela estava muito focada no castelo enquanto se aproximavam para tentar discernir o que era que ele disse. Era nesses momentos que sabia que os outros pensavam dela como idiota porque simplesmente não respondia, não reagia. Ele poderia estar dizendo alguma coisa e ela nunca saberia.

Quando eles se aproximaram de Paul, ele estava franzindo a testa, e ela sabia que uma reprimenda estava próxima, assim ela propositadamente não olhou para ele, porque se não visse o que ele estava dizendo, então isso realmente não aconteceu.

Perfeitamente lógico em sua mente.

Não que Paul quisesse dizer. Ele era apenas menos paciente do que Seth. E se preocupava com ela. Se ele tivesse o seu caminho, ela ficaria no castelo e nunca se afastaria. Ela nunca se esqueceria de que foi ele quem a tinha encontrado no barranco e que ele temia pelo pior. Que ela tivesse morrido.

Ela entrou na torre do castelo, ladeada por seus irmãos, e teve que admitir, isso reforçou a sua coragem, porque estar entre eles, dizia a ela que nunca seria machucada.

Assim que ela entrou no salão, veio a uma parada abrupta, seu olhar automaticamente encontrando o homem que demonstrava a maior autoridade. Era óbvio — pelo menos para ela — que era o chefe do Clã Cullen.

Poder se agarrou a ele. Era uma aura quase visível ao seu redor.

Ela engoliu em seco e as palmas das mãos cresceram úmidas. Ele era grande. Realmente grande. Mais alto que até mesmo seus irmãos. Tinha ombros largos, com um tórax igualmente amplo e era mais estreito na cintura, e suas pernas eram massas sólidas de músculos, tão grandes ao redor como ela era. Talvez sua primeira impressão foi um pouquinho exagerado, mas ele parecia uma montanha para ela.

Seu cabelo bronze era meio indisciplinado. Caia até um pouco abaixo da base de seu pescoço e enrolava nas pontas, virando de um lado para isso. Era óbvio que ele não tinha um cuidado quando tinha tosquiado. Ao contrário de seus irmãos — ou pelo menos que ela assumiu os dois homens com ele eram seus irmãos — ele usava o cabelo mais curto.

Um dos homens com ele, era lindo. Parecia estranho para descrever um homem com tal termo feminino e não havia nada remotamente feminino nele. Mas não tinha uma única falha que Isabella podia ver. Seu cabelo estava tão escuro como a asa de um corvo e seus olhos eram de um azul vivo. Era uma certeza de que Isabella nunca tinha visto igual a ele quando ele veio para a justiça de face. Foi difícil olhar para longe dele.

O homem que estava do outro lado de Edward era quase tão grande quanto seus dois irmãos, e ele tinha um monte de semelhanças com o irmão realmente bonito. Na verdade, dos três, Edward era provavelmente o menos abençoado com um rosto que as mulheres bajulavam ou que os poetas e os bardos iriam compor contos, mas ainda assim ela foi atraída mais e mais para as características de Edward. As linhas do seu rosto. A força em sua enganosamente ocasional pose.

Não, ele não era bonito como os seus irmãos, mas havia algo ainda mais impressionante a respeito de sua aparência. Algo que a intrigava e a puxava para olhá-lo de novo e de novo.

Para o olhar de alguém ele parecia relaxado, mas para ela, ele parecia tenso e pronto para atacar a qualquer momento.

E então a coisa mais incrível aconteceu. Quando ela estava lá escancarado, quase escondida atrás de seus irmãos, uma vibração estranha ecoou seus ouvidos.

Era fraco — de tão fraco que pensou que talvez tivesse imaginado. Mas não, não era novo. Um timbre — uma voz profunda! Baixa frequência, com alguns dos outros sons raros que ela era capaz de ouvir, mas até agora nunca tinha estado certa de que eram reais. Ela pensou que eram apenas lembranças de sons que ouvira antes de seu mundo ter ido em silêncio.

Ela empurrou ao redor de seus irmãos para que pudesse ver mais diretamente a sala, e procurou a fonte desse som. Esse som bonito.

Assim que fez sua presença conhecida, os outros olharam para ela, e foi então que ela viu que os lábios de Edward se moviam. Era ele que ela estava ouvindo!

Indiferente de avançar poderia ser uma coisa descortês, ela correu para frente, ansiosa para estar mais perto, querendo mais desta deliciosa sensação nos ouvidos.

Mas seus lábios pararam de se mover no momento em que parou em frente a ele. Eles viraram para baixo em uma carranca enquanto olhava para ela, quase como se achasse que ela era deficiente.

Cor impregnou suas bochechas e ela baixou o olhar, de repente, envergonhada. É claro que ele gostaria de encontrar uma deficiência. Ele teria ouvido as histórias e aqui ela veio correndo para frente com coragem, nem mesmo sendo apresentada ou vestida adequadamente para cumprimentar seu futuro marido. Ele devia pensar que ela extremamente desrespeitosa.

Ela deu um passo para trás, com as mãos balançando em seus lados, e então arriscou outro olhar para ele, esperando que fosse falar de novo, mesmo que fosse para manifestar o seu desagrado. Desejava essa sensação em seus ouvidos, algo para quebrar o silêncio, sem fim que a sufocava.

Edward olhou para baixo na pequena moça na frente dele, assistindo sua cor intensa e súbita da vergonha que surgiu em seus olhos.

Ossos de Cristo, mas a moça era bonita. De tirar o fôlego. Ele não tinha imaginado —como ela poderia ser? — Que sua noiva destinada seria tal moça bonita.

Ela era pequena, quase frágil na aparência. Ele provavelmente poderia quebrar os seus ossos com um aperto simples. Seu cabelo era cor mogno, apenas um pouco mais pálido. castanho com os olhos mais verdes que já tinha visto em uma mulher. Lembravam-lhe muito dos olhos de Jasper, olhos que herdou de sua mãe. E eram ladeados por cílios escuros, longos, fazendo seus olhos parecerem ainda maior contra seu rosto pequeno.

Ele esperava uma criança... Talvez alguém ainda que se parecesse com uma criança. Esta não era uma menina quase à beira de feminilidade. Ela era uma mulher madura com quadris suaves, curvas e um peito que, embora não excessivamente grande, era bem além da brotação inicial de uma menina em sua juventude.

Ele tinha que se lembrar que ela não era... normal.

Ou pelo menos ela não era como uma mulher normal deveria ser. Ainda não tinha certeza da extensão ou até mesmo a natureza de sua condição. Havia muito que precisava saber.

Odiava a desolação em sua expressão. Havia algo nisso que fez coisas engraçadas para seu peito. Ela estava preocupada com que ele a negaria? Que iria rejeitá-la na frente de sua família e da sua?

Não importando o seu desagrado para a união e as circunstâncias impostas a ele pelo seu rei, a ideia de ferir tal moça doce o deixou mal. O que estava errado com ela não era sua culpa, e ela era um peão inocente em um movimento calculado pela coroa.

_- Suponho que você deve ser Isabella._ - Ele disse em uma voz suave.

Seu queixo marcou para cima, e para sua surpresa, ela sorriu de volta para ele, seus olhos iluminando — brilhando no rosto inteiro — tanto que isso o fez recuperar o fôlego e olhar para trás em reverência a sua beleza.

_- Eu sou Edward Cullen. Serei o seu marido._

Ela ficou um pouco séria, de modo que era evidente que ela tinha conhecimento básico da situação. Sua testa enrugada, e então ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se estudasse com aqueles olhos verdes surpreendentes.

Ele encontrou-se inquieto sob seu respeito, o que o fez ter uma carranca. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela deu um passo apressado de volta para seu pai.

Inferno, ele não tinha a intenção de assustá-la. Ele olhou para o Conde de Denalli, permitindo o seu desagrado para mostrar. O conde, porém, parecia estar se divertindo, outra coisa que Edward não encontrou agradável.

Então, para choque total de Edward, Isabella se adiantou e colocou a mão pequena na sua muito maior, muito mais dura e fechou os dedos em torno de sua com confiança.

Quando ele virou o olhar do conde para ela, ela sorriu, exibindo dentes retos, brancos.

O gemido do Senhor Swan podia ser ouvido em todo o salão. Renée Swan pôs a mão à boca e os irmãos de Isabella apenas olharam muito, muito zangados.

Quais fossem as reservas que Swan tinham sobre o casamento, era evidente que sua filha não tinha tais receios.

* * *

**Finalmente o encontro *-* Será que eu acertei ao dizer que vocês iam adorar? Kkkk Eu amo essa historia *-* Obrigada por comentarem, e acompanhar. Não vou me demorar nas minhas falas, tenho algumas coisas para fazer e adaptar Mais Quente que o Inferno, aquela está me matando. Bem, até sábado ou segunda ;)**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Nome**

Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora**

Maya Banks

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Olhando para trás, Isabella não tinha certeza por que tinha mudado de ideia sobre Edward Cullen. Foi um gesto impulsivo de sua parte e que poderia se arrepender. Mas, então, não havia nada a ser feito sobre seu casamento. Tinha visto bocas suficientes para saber isso. Seu destino era inevitável, então por que não aceitá-lo?

Edward a fascinava. Não era tanto por que ela ouviu suas palavras, mas sua voz era como um zumbido baixo em seus ouvidos. Agradável. Um raio de sol em seu mundo escuro do silêncio. Havia outros sons que ela pensou que tinha imaginado, mas agora se perguntava se realmente ouviu um número limitado de coisas. E se sim, porquê?

Sua testa franziu pela concentração, e não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que sua mãe estava dizendo a ela. Eram sons mais profundos. Foi positiva nisso. Não conseguia se lembrar de ouvir a voz de uma mulher desde o acidente. Certamente não gritando. Agudos. E a música, que sentia muita falta, era algo completamente perdido para ela.

Mas os sons mais profundos. Às vezes, ela jurou que podia ouvir pequeno ruído quando Seth estava com raiva e estava certamente levantando a voz. Uma vez, quando seu pai tinha ficado furioso com ela por se afastar muito do castelo, ela estava quase certa de que tinha ouvido ou pelo menos sentido uma vibração em seu ouvido do seu grito.

Era tudo um quebra-cabeça muito mistificador que a fascinava. Isso fez com que quisesse ir buscar o marido, novamente, apenas para que pudesse fazê-lo falar com ela.

Qualquer coisa era melhor do que o silêncio que a mantinha em cativeiro. Qualquer som, não importando quão insignificante era bem-vindo.

Sua mãe apareceu em frente a ela, agarrou seus ombros, e sacudiu-a delicadamente.

_- Isabella! Estás me ouvindo?_

Isabella piscou e olhou para sua mãe. Elas estavam na câmara de sua mãe, enquanto estava Isabella provando um vestido para usar em seu casamento.

Renée tinha todo o castelo em um tumulto com os preparativos do casamento, e ela não tinha menos do que seis mulheres trabalhando em Isabella para garantir que o vestido fosse costurado com rapidez suficiente para a cerimônia.

_- O que você está fazendo aí?_ - Renée perguntou.

Havia uma preocupação suave nos olhos de sua mãe. Preocupação para Isabella e genuína curiosidade também.

- _Você tem de aprender a moderar suas respostas. -_ Renée repreendeu. _- Edward Cullen não é um homem para brincadeiras. Tenho medo do que ele faria se você tivesse um deslize na propriedade em seu castelo. Eu não sei o tipo de homem que ele é. Ele jura que não é nenhum agressor de mulheres, mas nunca se conhece o caráter de um homem imediatamente, e você tem que perceber isso._

Isabella franziu o cenho. Edward não parecia tão assustador depois que ela teve tempo para estudá-lo de perto. Suas características foram fixadas em pedra. Alguns podem até dizer que ele parecia que iria tirar um homem no meio, se o homem olhasse para Edward errado. Mas Isabella havia sentido algo totalmente diferente e não poderia mesmo ter certeza do que era. O que sabia era que ele tinha sido extremamente gentil e paciente com ela.

Ele não a tinha repreendido por sua intrusão rude. Não tinha exigido que ela se afastasse. Não tinha a atingido por sua desenvoltura. Tinha falado palavras amáveis com ela. Dificilmente as palavras ditas por um verdadeiro monstro que planejou mal para sua nova esposa.

Certamente ela não estava errada sobre isso.

Mas então ela não era um bom juiz de caráter. Era o fato pela qual ela evitava a maioria das pessoas, simplesmente porque não queria ser confrontada com escárnio, zombaria ou medo. Ela não tinha muita experiência com as pessoas, fora seus pais e seus irmãos.

Ela não estava errada sobre Jacob Black, embora, e continuou a lembrar-se desse fato. Jacob tinha enganado até mesmo seu próprio pai, para não mencionar os seus irmãos.

Chegou para as mãos de sua mãe, puxou-as para o seu coração. Renée olhou assustada, sua testa enrugada em confusão. Isabella apertou as mãos de sua mãe e depois se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha.

Quando Isabella se afastou, sua mãe parecia atordoada. Seus olhos ardiam com a compreensão súbita e choque.

_- Você quer isso. Você quer se casar com Edward Cullen._

Isabella apertou as mãos de sua mãe novamente e depois, lentamente, acenou com a cabeça.

Renée recuou e então caiu na cadeira ao lado da mesa pequena perto da janela.

_- Eu nunca esperava isso. Tenho tanto medo. Não quero que você deixe o nosso cuidado e proteção. Você é o nosso bebê, Isabella._

Ela parecia tão perturbada que o coração de Isabella apertou e seu lábio torceu infeliz.

_- Eu deveria ter sabido. Deveria ter percebido que você gostaria do que todas as meninas normais querem. Um marido. Crianças. Uma vida própria. Eu só não imaginava que você fosse capaz disso, de compreender seus deveres. Você entende mesmo, Isabella?_

Sua mãe olhou ansiosamente para ela, seu olhar buscando informação na expressão Isabella ou os olhos ou talvez em algo totalmente diferente.

Havia muita coisa que Isabella não entendia. Entendia bem o suficiente as coisas do dia-a-dia, mas eram certamente algumas questões que não foram explicadas para ela. Mas não estava a ponto de perturbar a sua mãe ainda mais longe, balançando a cabeça.

Certamente o negócio do casamento não era tão difícil, não é? Ela viu sua mãe e seu pai a vida inteira. Sua mãe era muito hábil em administrar uma casa e capaz de controlar seu marido, bem como quando lhe convinha.

Isabella não poderia ter praticado o que o conhecimento que ganhou, mas não a fez menos capaz.

Ela olhou para a mãe e simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e deixou sua mãe fazer o que ela faria.

Renée suspirou e esfregou em sua testa.

_- Eu quero que você seja feliz, Isabella, e odiaria pensar que você não foi feliz aqui. Nós só procuramos protegê-la. Espero que você saiba disso._

Isabella sorriu, permitindo que todo o amor que sentia por sua mãe se mostrasse em seu rosto. A reação de Renée foi rápida. Levantou-se e, em seguida, correu para frente, envolvendo Isabella em um abraço feroz. Isabella não sabia mais do que sua mãe estava dizendo, mas não importava, porque Isabella entendia. Tudo o que precisava saber estava aqui no abraço da mãe.

- _Nós precisamos conversar, Swan_. - Disse Edward quando enfrentou o pai de Isabella.

Charlie olhou para ele com olhos cansados, e pela primeira vez, Edward sentiu uma pontada de simpatia para com o homem mais velho, mas rapidamente a esmagou. Os Swan's não mereciam sua compaixão. Eles tinham dado nenhuma misericórdia ao seu clã e ele daria nenhuma em troca.

_- Vem, vamos sentar e tomar um pouco de cerveja. Então vamos falar do que está em sua mente._

Edward fez sinal para seus irmãos de volta para permanecer quando ele seguiu o Senhor para a mesa alta no estrado na extremidade oposta do grande salão. Ele ficou surpreso que Swan se preocupou em mostrar-lhe a gentileza de colocar ele onde os convidados de honra estariam sentados quando em atendimento.

Uma mulher que servia apareceu com uma jarra de cerveja e duas canecas. Depois de preenchê-los, ela partiu, deixando os dois homens sozinhos na mesa.

O conde tinha abaixado guarda, evidentemente convencido de que não haveria hostilidades. Emmett e Jasper estavam do outro lado da sala olhando beligerante para os dois irmãos de Isabella. Edward lhes deu um olhar afiado e depois baixou a cabeça na direção de uma das mesas menores para indicar que deviam se sentar.

Em seguida, ele voltou sua atenção totalmente ao Senhor Swan.

_- Está claro que nenhum de nós quer que esta união._ - Os lábios de Charlie se apertaram e ele começou a falar, mas a expressão de Edward o parou.

_- Mas eu vou tratar a sua filha bem. Vou tratá-la com mais respeito do que você e os seus já proporcionaram ao meu clã._ - A raiva brilhou nos olhos de Charlie, mas ele continuou a olhar para Edward em silêncio sepulcral.

_- Fui sincero com sua Senhora esposa. Eu não guerreio contra inocentes, e sua filha é talvez mais inocente do que a maioria. Ela é claramente diferente. Não tenha medo do meu tratamento, pois ela será bem tratada. No entanto, não espere que nosso casamento seja um convite aberto para que você pise nas minhas terras._

_- Você me tem enviando minha filha fora, para nunca mais vê-la de novo_? - Charlie perguntou. - _Como vou saber se você manteve a sua palavra se nunca verei a prova de sua afirmação?_

_- Vou permitir que ela visite em ocasião conveniente e que eu possa ter a certeza de que não tenha nenhum jogo sujo, mas nenhum Swan, salvo ela, jamais colocará os pés sobre as nossas fronteiras. Isso é um juramento de sangue e um juramento de sangue e se isso ocorrer, o sangue será derramado._

_- Saiba, então, que nenhum Cullen, salvo alguém que está escoltando a minha filha, nunca será autorizado a voltar em nossas terras. Considere isso uma aberração e uma concedida a você somente por ordem do nosso rei. -_ Charlie disse através de seus dentes.

_- Bom o suficiente. - _Disse Edward. -_ Nós vamos assinar o tratado, dar ao rei o que ele quer, mas nós temos um acordo._

_- Sim, nós fazemos._

_- Agora me diga mais sobre Isabella. Ela sempre agiu de modo estranho?_

Charlie começou a ficar carrancudo, mas Edward ergueu a mão.

_- Não quis dizer nenhum insulto. Você viu que ela veio até mim e não tinha medo. Você e sua família agiram como se isto fosse um comportamento incomum para ela._

Charlie assentiu sombrio.

_- Sim, isto é. Nunca a vi agindo desta forma. Ela é normalmente muito tímida e quieta para ser deixada sozinha, e, além disso, é algo que eu prefiro. Nem todos em nosso clã aceitam como os outros quando se trata de sua aflição. Eu não a teria ridicularizada ou mesmo potencialmente prejudicada por aqueles que a veem como um instrumento do diabo._

A sobrancelha de Edward levantou.

_- Instrumento do diabo?_

_- Você sabe muito bem o que as pessoas pensam quando são confrontadas como alguém como Isabella. Você é um idiota, se você acha que não vai acontecer em seu clã. Minha filha tem duas coisas contra ela. Uma, ela é uma Swan e será insultada por nada mais do que sua filiação. Dois, ela vai ser considerada louca, demente, confusa, e muitos outras palavras menos amáveis será atribuído a ela. É uma situação perigosa que você vai ter que acompanhar de perto. Se as pessoas erradas tem em sua cabeça que ela é um instrumento de Satanás, bem que poderiam matá-la._

_- Ela é todas essas coisas? Louca, demente?_ - Edward perguntou em uma voz calma.

_- Eu não sei. -_ Disse Charlie cansado. _- Há dias em que acho que ela entende perfeitamente o que se passa ao seu redor. Ela vai responder quando falar com ela. Parece compreender determinadas situações. E então, nos outros dias, é como se o resto de nós não existisse e que ela está em seu próprio reino._

_- E ela nunca fala?_

Charlie balançou a cabeça. - _Desde o acidente e a febre. Eu não sei por que. Não sei se ela teve febre no cérebro e a danificou de alguma forma. Ou se ela estava tão profundamente afetada pelo evento que não pode mesmo falar sobre isso. -_ Ele se inclinou para frente, sua expressão séria. - _Ela não pode sentar-se num cavalo. É importante que você não tente fazê-la._

Edward franziu a testa. _- Não é possível sentar-se num cavalo? Por que ela foi negligenciada assim? Eu não tenho uma maca para levá-la de volta para o meu castelo e sou muito certo que ela não vai fazer sua caminhada._

_- Não é que ela tem sido negligenciada. Na verdade, era exímia cavaleira. Nunca vi nada parecido com isso. Desde cedo, ela apenas chamava a atenção de cavalos. Gravitavam em direção a ela. Gostavam dela. Ela poderia tomá-los sem fazer nada. E andar como o vento. Ela costumava me assustar. Balançava-se em um cavalo sem sela em seus pés descalços, os cabelos indo em todas as direções, e montava como o inferno curvada através do prado, de um lado para outro. Eu sempre fui convencido de que ela ia se matar, mas gostava tanto que eu não podia suportar fazê-la parar. - _Charlie suspirou e passou a mão sobre o rosto. - _E então aconteceu. Assim como eu temia. Ela levou uma queda feia. O cavalo se assustou, a derrubou direito em suas costas e ela caiu em um barranco profundo. Levou três dias antes que a encontrarmos, e então ela estava gravemente doente. Teve uma lesão em sua cabeça e uma febre que durou uma quinzena inteira. Depois disso, ela nunca mais foi a mesma e ela ficou morrendo de medo de cavalos. Você precisava saber disso para que nunca tente fazer com que ela monte._

- _Como diabos vou levá-la de volta para meu castelo?-_Edward perguntou.

_- Vou dar um carrinho para ela montar_. - Charlie disse.

Edward soltou um impulso de ar de descontente. Sua noiva estava se tornando mais uma dor no rabo dele o tempo todo. Era um casamento para evitar mais derramamento de sangue, mas para ele era como uma sentença de morte.

_- Eu não sei se ela pode sempre lhe fazer uma boa esposa._ - Disse Charlie em voz baixa que soou perigosamente perto de súplica. - _Não force a barra. Eu não teria sua dor ou mal-trato por nada no mundo. Ela é querida por todos nós. Você está recebendo um presente, Senhor. Se você optar por acreditar que sim ou não, você está recebendo algo mais precioso do que o ouro._

* * *

**Ai ai ai, tão lindo. Eu estou relendo aos pouquinhos o livro, acompanhando com vocês, na verdade *-* Que vontade de pular umas partes e ir direto para o bem bom, mas me lembro que cada pedacinho vale a pena... Aos poucos vou vendo o porque de ter me apaixonado por essa historia *-* É tão lindo ver o carinho e apoio da família da Bella, vocês iram ver que eles são essenciais para ela... Não vou comentar mais se não perde a graça. Como eu sempre digo cada dia que passa vejo que aumenta o numero de acessos a historia, isso me deixa imensamente feliz, mas mais feliz ainda é os comentários que vocês me deixam, e é lindo ver o carinho e apreciação. Hoje me deu vontade de falar, mesmo que eu esteja com o tempo mega corrido essa semana, aulas a toda na universidade, sobrinha na fase de engatinhar e como eu cuido dela a tarde, sempre tem que ficar de olho nela kkkk Criança é assim mesmo. Mas vou me indo, beijos e muito obrigada a todos!**


	10. Chapter IX

**Nome**

Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora**

Maya Banks

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

Edward subiu os degraus para a câmara que lhe tinha sido atribuído. Como convidado de honra, tinha sido dada um quarto na ala superior, enquanto seus irmãos haviam sido atribuídos para o quarto de dormir comum, onde muitos dos guerreiros dormiam em camas enfileiradas nas paredes.

Desde que o seu quarto era próximo ao do conde de Denalli, ele se perguntou se o conde tinha sido o único a insistir neste respeito a ser dada a Edward. Swan teria provavelmente querido todos no acampamento do lado de fora das muralhas da fortaleza com o resto de seus homens. Ou melhor, ainda, nunca terem posto os pés em terra Swan para começar.

Edward abriu a porta, só querendo uma cama para a noite. Amanhã ele casaria e depois voltaria para casa para enfrentar a inevitabilidade de seu futuro. Ou a falta dela. Ele não era um homem que se concentrava no negativo, mas pela primeira vez sentiu uma certa tristeza, porque qualquer sonho de ter herdeiros e passar seu legado para a sua linhagem se foi. Como era qualquer pensamento de vingança contra o clã que tinha assassinado seu pai.

Quando ele entrou, ficou surpreso ao ver as velas já em chamas e um fogo posto na lareira. Mas estava ainda mais surpreso ao ver Isabella à beira de sua cama, sua expressão guardada quando ela olhou para ele.

Ela usava o mesmo vestido que tinha estado mais cedo no dia. Enquanto Senhora Swan tinha vestido para a ocasião para cumprimentar seus convidados — embora indesejada — Isabella pela primeira vez o saudou em um vestido simples, que era semelhante a um vestido de trabalho usados por outras mulheres no clã. E talvez porque era tão simples, só tinha demonstrado uma comparação mais gritante entre a beleza de Isabella e a simplicidade de seu vestuário.

Mas, então, Edward não estava certo de que havia um único item que ela pudesse usar que iria diminuir o que claramente era uma moça bonita.

Isabella parecia estar preocupada que ele estaria irritado com a intrusão. E ele devia estar. Foi uma intromissão em sua vida privada, mas também era impróprio para ela ficar sozinha com ele em seu quarto, na véspera de seu casamento. Sua família ficaria indignada se eles soubessem de seu paradeiro, e que poderia pôr em causa a sua própria honra que ele tão zelosamente guardava.

E ainda não conseguia mostrar qualquer temperamento para a moça.

Sem saber o que deveria fazer, continuou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Depois de um momento se virou para olhar para ela, e podia ver uma sugestão de aumento de cor em suas bochechas, refletida na luz de vela suave.

Ela parecia angelical. Impossivelmente bela. Ele nunca tinha visto nada igual a ela. Não era que ela era a mulher mais bela que já tinha visto, mas era facilmente a mais...

Ele franziu a testa. O que mais?

Havia algo muito irresistível sobre ela e não poderia mesmo colocar seu dedo sobre isso. Faltava-lhe as graças praticadas das mulheres mais velhas e mais maduras. Mas nem ela parecia uma moça muito jovem para um homem mesmo olhar.

Ela era... apenas perfeita.

Dentes de Deus, ele estava desejando mais de sua noiva? Repulsa o encheu. Ele devia tratá-la com cuidado e gentilmente. Era óbvio que havia algo estranho com a moça, mesmo que não soubesse a extensão, e aqui ele estava olhando para ela como uma futura esposa com todos os benefícios inerentes.

Não importando que ela fosse uma Swan. Estava claro que ela não poderia ser punida ou culpada pelas ações de sua família quando era provável que ela não tinha conhecimento da maioria das coisas ao seu redor.

Por mais que ele não queria rotular qualquer Swan de vítima, ele tinha inteligência suficiente para saber que ela não merecia esta união mais do que ele merecia ser forçado a isso.

Ela seria levada de sua casa — refúgio seguro a única que tinha. De todos que protegia e amava — e era óbvio que ela era bem amada por sua família. Ela seria empurrada em um ambiente hostil. Poderia algum Swan encontrar um lugar no clã Cullen? Estava indo para ser uma questão difícil, não importando como ele a tratasse, e foi ela quem acabou perdendo mais, enquanto tudo o que ele ganhou foi uma mulher indesejada e a trégua relutante com os Swan's.

Como se ela tivesse crescido impaciente com ele de pé e olhando para ela, ela ficou com uma expressão leve e então atravessou a sala diante dele. Ela estendeu a mão para seu rosto e sua reação automática foi recuar a distância.

Dor sombreou seus olhos e ela agarrou-lhe a mão para trás, uma carranca transformando seus lábios para baixo.

Entristecido que ele de alguma maneira a machucou, ele cuidadosamente se abaixou, pegou sua mão e, em seguida, levantou-a de volta para o queixo, onde ela quase tocou antes. Ele não tinha ideia de sua intenção, mas iria ver o que acontecia.

Ela sorriu e novamente foi atingido por um sorriso tal que transformou seu rosto inteiro em um raio de sol. Seus dedos deslizaram delicadamente sobre sua mandíbula áspera e aos lábios. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ela tocou a boca e depois empurrou para cima e para baixo em seus lábios.

Quando ele não reagiu imediatamente, ela franziu a testa e apertou com mais força. Então, ela tirou os dedos e pressionou o indicador e o polegar em suas bochechas, apertando para que seus lábios franzidos fossem para fora.

Franzindo a testa mais difícil, ela olhou para ele como se dissesse: Você não entende? Parecia claro que a moça queria que ele falasse.

Ele quase riu. Todo mundo a tratava como uma pequena simplória, mas aqui ela estava agindo como se ele fosse um idiota sem sentido.

Ela queria que ele falasse. Do que, ele não tinha ideia, mas estava claro que queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

_- Você não deveria estar aqui, Isabella_. - Disse ele gentilmente. - _Não é adequado e se o seu pai souber, ele quase certamente irá declarar guerra, o que mais seguramente desagradaria o nosso rei._

Sua testa franziu mais profunda e ela deu-lhe um olhar feroz. Em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça e levantou as mãos, como se dissesse, que sabia?

Ela colocou seu dedo de volta para os seus lábios, mas agora ele sabia o que ela queria. Com um suspiro, ele a levou para uma cadeira perto da lareira e fez sinal para ela se sentar. Arrastou a bancada pela janela no chão para que ele pudesse se sentar perto dela.

Eles estavam lado a lado e antes que pudesse pensar em mais algo a dizer, ela se levantou e virou a cadeira, posicionando-a de modo que ela estava de frente para ele. Em seguida, ela se virou para baixo e se inclinou para frente, com os olhos focados atentamente sobre ele.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão instável. Sua língua parecia presa e não tinha ideia do que dizer para a moça. Seria muito mais fácil se ela falasse, porque então podia fazer perguntas. Sim, ele poderia responder a perguntas com bastante facilidade, mas apenas para chegar a um tópico?

Ele não era alguém que falava muito bem e nunca foi muito para conversas casuais. Ele era mais direto ao ponto. Seus irmãos, muitas vezes provocavam dizendo que arrastar mais do que algumas palavras com ele eram como tentar empurrar uma corda pelo buraco de uma agulha.

Então... ele ia falar sobre o casamento. Desde que o casamento aconteceria amanhã, ele só poderia supor que foi por isso que ela estava aqui em seu quarto. Talvez para apaziguar seus medos? Descobrir se ele era algum abusador horrível das mulheres? Quem diria?

Ele limpou a garganta, odiando como inseguro, toda essa situação era. Dê-lhe uma espada e alguém para matar. Ele podia lidar com isso muito bem. Mas uma mulher sentada na frente dele, olhando avidamente enquanto esperava que ele falasse? Não é exatamente o assunto de qualquer treinamento que ele e os seus homens já tinham sofrido.

_- Você entende que amanhã vai se casar?_ - Ele começou bruscamente.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Sorrindo era bom. Pelo menos ela não tinha fugido de sua câmara como os cães do inferno foram beliscando sua cura. Mas isso ainda não lhe disse que ela totalmente compreendia as ramificações de seu casamento.

_- Você também entende que, assim que a cerimônia for concluída, vai deixar o seu... o castelo... e viajar de volta para as terras Cullen?_

Sua expressão ficou séria, mas ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

_- Na verdade, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que fazer com você, Isabella Swan_. - Ele admitiu. _- Não tinha planos para uma mulher ainda. E quando fizesse, eu, claro, teria escolhido uma moça do meu próprio clã. Alguém que estava bem acostumada à vida como um Cullen e alguém bem versado na administração de um castelo. Meus homens..._

Ele parou por um momento, porque ela estava inclinando a cabeça para trás e para frente ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar foi rebitado... em sua boca. Mas havia uma expressão — tal de prazer? — Em seu rosto que ele levou em surpresa.

Ele limpou a garganta novamente para continuar, optando por ignorar o seu comportamento estranho.

_- Meus homens e eu treinamos diariamente. Tenho outros assuntos para atender como chefe. Meu clã vem a mim para resolver disputas, as queixas, para pedir orientação._

Seu olhar se voltou para um de impaciência e ela balançou a cabeça. Ela fez um movimento, um movimento amplo circulando como se para abranger todo o castelo e, em seguida, deu-lhe um outro olhar impaciente, como se para lembrá-lo que ela era filha de um chefe e sabia muito bem os deveres do proprietário de terras.

Edward suspirou. Então, ela não queria um resumo de seus deveres como Senhor. Não que ele a culpava. Não era uma conversa chispando no melhor, mas então ele não gostava de conversas longas.

_- O que você gostaria de discutir, Isabella?_

Que soava ridículo, dado que ela não podia falar, mas era óbvio que não tinha nenhum gosto para os temas que ele abordava.

Seu sorriso voltou e ela se inclinou para frente e dirigiu um dedo para ele e, em seguida, pressionou-o em seu ombro.

_- Eu?_ - Ele perguntou, incrédulo. _- Você quer falar sobre mim?_

Ele não conseguia manter o horror de seu tom de voz ou expressão. O que ele deveria dizer? Sentiu como se fosse a julgamento. Colocado diante do rei e da corte e um bando de acusadores forçados a prestar contas de si mesmo diante de Deus.

Como ela poderia fazer ele se sentir tão sangrento inseguro?

Ela sorriu imensamente então, seu rosto inteiro se iluminou, e ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

Dentes de Deus, ele precisava ter a moça fora de seu dormitório. Isto era loucura. Tudo isso.

Mas ele não podia olhar para o brilho em seus olhos ou seu olhar suplicante e manter a dureza que geralmente cercava seu coração e mente. O que o homem em toda a Escócia poderia sentar-se diante desta beleza sedutora e possivelmente lhe dizer não?

_- O que você quer saber? -_ Perguntou ele rispidamente. Em seguida, percebendo o quão estúpido era questionar uma mulher que não tinha como responder, ele sacudiu a cabeça. - _Não importa o que. Foi insensato da minha parte._

Ainda assim, ela olhou para ele com expectativa, esperando o que ele ofereceria. E ele não tinha ideia do que dizer a ela sobre si mesmo. Ele não se sentia bem em avaliar a si mesmo, suas escolhas ou sua vida. Ele só... era. Ele era chefe de seu povo, e com isso veio grande responsabilidade. Não tinha tempo para mergulhar em seus pensamentos ou refletir que tipo de homem ele era.

Talvez tudo o que ela precisava era ser tranquilizada. Ocorreu a Edward que ele tinha dado certeza ao seu pai e sua mãe, que suas intenções para com Isabella não eram desonrosas, mas Isabella não tinha tido conhecimento desses mesmos votos.

Sim, isso era provavelmente o que ela queria ouvir, e foi algo que poderia confortavelmente discutir.

_- Isabella. _- Ele começou com cuidado, querendo se certificar de que tinha toda sua atenção. Mas ele não precisava ter se preocupado porque ela ainda estava olhando avidamente em seu rosto. Na verdade, o seu olhar nunca o tinha deixado. Nunca se sentiu tão escrutinado.

_- Quero que você saiba que não a responsabilizo pelos pecados de sua família._

Ela franziu a testa — ou melhor — ela fez uma careta — o rosto uma expressão feroz que o divertiu por sua fofura.

_- Entendo que você está inocente das acusações e que você é uma vítima nisso. Vou tratá-la gentilmente e com o respeito devido a sua posição como a filha de um chefe e agora a esposa de um chefe. Não vou nunca punir a filha pelos pecados do pai._

Ela empurrou em cima da cadeira, e para sua surpresa total, fechou o punho e socou bem no nariz.

Ele cambaleou para trás, sua mão indo automaticamente para o lugar que ela atingiu. Não que ela o golpeou com força o suficiente para fazer qualquer dano ou causar qualquer dor real. Ele estava mais espantado com a reação dela do que qualquer coisa.

Ela pisou forte, seus pés, fazendo sons rápidos, apesar da forma exagerada em que ela estava tentando mostrar a sua raiva.

Ela abriu a porta e ele estava de pé imediatamente, sabendo que, se ela conseguisse bater a porta — que ela parecia muito ter a intenção de fazer — iria acordar os outros nas câmaras adjacentes e, em seguida, todos estariam no corredor para vê-la pisando para fora de seu quarto.

E depois? Tudo viraria um inferno.

Ele pegou a porta exatamente quando ela soltou e entrou no corredor. Então ele ficou lá um bom tempo, respirando respirações pesadas quando assistiu ela desaparecer pelo corredor mal iluminado.

Maluca ou não, ela claramente não gostava que sua família fosse ser menosprezada de qualquer maneira. Ele sorriu com tristeza. Admirava a lealdade. Ele exigia. Mal podia respeitar a moça se ela tivesse sentado estoicamente e aceito tudo de mal, que ele falasse de seu clã.

Ele calmamente fechou a porta e, em seguida, virou-se para começar a despir-se para a cama.

Então ele riu.

A moça tinha sido uma surpresa total e absoluta, e ainda não tinha ideia o que na terra faria com ela.

A única coisa que ele podia ter a certeza de que possivelmente ele nunca se esqueceria dela ou o que cada dia traria a partir deste dia em diante.

**Momento fofura do dia *-* Ain eles são tão lindos juntos Kkk É uma graça a Bella querer escutar os sonhos que ele emite ao falar... Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho e continuem acompanhando ;)**


	11. Chapter X

**Nome**

Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora**

Maya Banks

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capitulo X**

Para Edward o primeiro vislumbre de sua noiva foi confuso. Era como se a mulher que ele passou um breve período de tempo a noite anterior era alguém completamente diferente desta mulher de pé no corredor, aonde eles iriam se casar.

Ele parou na porta, observando os acontecimentos, mas sua concentração estava focada em Isabella.

Estava adornada em um fino vestido melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele tinha visto, mesmo em tribunal. Azul rico, primorosamente bordada, o material caia em camadas precisas de sua cintura. A parte superior, enquanto modesta, chamava a atenção para a exuberância de suas curvas femininas — curvas que ele ainda sentia culpa por perceber.

Seu cabelo mogno, com um salpico bonito do ruivo, estava parcialmente ondulado, reuniram-se em uma massa em cima de sua cabeça, mas o resto caia até a cintura em ondas de seda. Ela era bonita, mas faltava alguma coisa.

Uma faísca. O que ele tinha presenciado na noite anterior.

Ela parecia... como se estivesse em qualquer lugar, mas onde ela estava. Tinha uma expressão distante e vago no rosto, e nada do que estava em torno dela parecia estar sendo registrada.

Ela parecia cansada e derrotada e... com medo.

Essa parte que ele odiava. Irritou-o e nem sabia o porquê. A última coisa que queria era que ela sentisse medo. Isso irritou seus instintos protetores que ele tinha maldita certeza que não deveria ser para ninguém chamado Swan. Mas lá estava ele. Estava pronto para bater e brigar com quem estava causando o seu humor atual.

Ele ficou um pouco mais, observando o aumento da atividade em preparação para o casamento. Isabella ficou em silêncio ao lado de sua mãe, suas mãos agarradas na frente dela.

Enquanto a estudava ainda mais, ele percebeu que não era o medo que se apoderara dela. Era apenas... inconsciência.

Isso trouxe uma carranca em seu rosto. Estava ela enfeitiçada por dias bons e ruins? Será que ela ganharia e perderia a lucidez em padrão aleatório? Ela estava afligida por uma doença da mente, que causava mudanças drásticas no comportamento?

Certamente poderia explicar a estranheza de seu comportamento com ele ontem.

Inquietude caiu sobre ele, mais uma vez ele foi trazido de casa para este jogo com uma sentença de morte. Em vez de ser um marido, ele estaria atribuído o papel de um vigia. Ele iria protegê-la e ter certeza que ela foi atendida, mas nunca seria uma esposa para ele.

Ninguém jamais o culparia por encontrar facilidade com outra mulher quando ele era casado com alguém como Isabella. Ninguém sequer pensaria duas vezes, já que Isabella não era certamente capaz de cumprir suas obrigações a esse respeito.

Mas não se sentiu bem com isso. Era desonroso e não era culpa de Isabella de que ela era do jeito que era. Ele não podia levar-se a traí-la dessa maneira. Ou desonrar os dois de tal forma.

Ele seria fiel a uma mulher que nunca seria íntimo, e foi um inferno de um futuro sombrio para olhar para frente.

Seu olhar varreu a sala, mais uma vez, e depois voltou a Isabella, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar que ela tinha estado. Tão quieta e serena como se ela estivesse em algum lugar outro completamente.

Mas, então, seu olhar mudou, encontrando o seu, e seu comportamento inteiro mudou. Ela sorriu. Brilho entrou em seus olhos. Seu rosto tornou-se vivo com cor e vibração. Em apenas um segundo, ela estava aqui. No corredor. Olhando para ele, seu olhar perdido completamente desaparecido.

Pensando em evitar outro encontro onde ela correu para frente e começou a esmagar os lábios em um esforço para fazê-lo falar, ele caminhou para frente.

A mãe de Isabella olhou para cima, seus olhos queimando em alarme. Seu braço foi imediatamente ao redor Isabella, mas Isabella sacudiu fora e deu um passo para frente, sorrindo para Edward o tempo todo.

Edward fez uma reverência cortês a Senhora Swan e, em seguida, virou-se para Isabella assim como ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. No braço nesse momento. Apenas um toque simples, mas um pequeno gesto que havia muito mais. Ela deixou seus dedos em seu braço nu, um sinal de... confiança. Ela elevou o queixo para que pudesse olhar para ele, e ela sorriu ainda mais, seus olhos azuis brilhando com o que parecia ser a felicidade clara.

Querendo agradá-la, ele falou, por nenhuma outra razão que não fosse ter que implorar para falar com ela.

_- Você está linda, Isabella. Certamente nunca houve uma noiva mais bonita._

Ela sorriu. Positivamente sorriu de volta para ele.

Sua mãe parecia atordoada. Não com o elogio que Edward tinha dado a Isabella. Ela estava olhando para a filha, os lábios entreabertos em choque claro. Então ela olhou para Edward, confusão refletida em seu olhar.

- _O que há entre você e minha filha, Senhor?_ - Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Edward franziu a testa e, quando o fez, Isabella imediatamente virou-se para sua mãe, uma carranca substituindo agora o seu sorriso.

_- Minha senhora, eu lhe asseguro que o que está entre sua filha e eu é o casamento. Não é para isso que estamos todos reunidos em seu grande salão? Certamente não é a troca de amabilidades ou para os Cullen's desfrutar de uma visita a um clã vizinho._

_- Ela reagiu a você._ - Disse Renée, os lábios tremendo. Ela ignorou completamente o tom de raiva nas palavras de Edward e a censura também.

Edward enrugou a testa em confusão_. - Eu não sigo, minha senhora._

Renée balançou a cabeça e levou a mão até sua testa para esfregá-lo. Foi então que Edward realmente viu a exaustão em seu rosto e nos olhos. Como se ela não tivesse dormido em muitos dias. Ele encontrou-se com pena dela quando era a última coisa que ele queria sentir.

Simpatia para o inimigo. Isso era contra a sua própria alma.

Por outro lado Renée se ergueu e vibrou como se fosse em uma perda de como explicar. _- Isabella não tem conhecimento na maioria das vezes. Ela está feliz o suficiente. Ela é doce. Ela é boa. Mas raramente presta atenção ao que se passa ao seu redor. Eu nem sei se ela tem algum entendimento na maior parte do tempo. Mas ela respondeu a seu elogio. Assim como qualquer mulher normal faria._

_- E isso não é um comportamento normal para ela_? - Edward perguntou.

Sabia muito bem que Isabella entendeu o que ele disse quando conversou com ela. Não havia dúvida de que, foi por isso que queria ser cuidado agora. Sua mãe não parecia preocupada em demasia sobre a discutir a condição de sua filha livremente na frente de Isabella. Edward não queria que ela se magoasse com a conversa. Seria desta forma que toda a sua família a tratava? Como uma idiota estúpida?

_- Venha comigo por um momento, minha senhora._ - Disse Edward, oferecendo seu braço para Renée em um gesto cortês.

Isabella franziu a testa ainda mais e olhou para Edward, dor em seus olhos.

- _Eu vou voltar em um momento, Isabella._ - Disse Edward. - _Gostaria de um momento com sua mãe para assegurá-la de que você está em boas mãos. Isso vai aliviar sua mente no dia do seu casamento._

A expressão de Isabella se suavizou e ela olhou para sua mãe, o amor em seus olhos.

_- Venha. -_ Disse Edward novamente, antes que Renée pudesse falar novamente na presença de sua filha.

Renée foi embora quase cegamente, a boca desenhada ainda em estado de choque.

Quando estavam a uma distância onde Edward pensou que pudessem falar sem ferir Isabella, ele parou e olhou para Renée.

_- Eu admito alguma confusão, minha senhora. Isabella respondeu para mim. Eu mesmo iria tão longe a ponto de dizer que tivemos um discurso, embora, é claro que ela não falou comigo. Mas isso certamente não a impediu de me deixar saber, em termos inequívocos o que é ela queria e, além disso, o tipo de informação que ela quer._

Renée abertamente se abriu para ele, sua reação crua demais para possivelmente ser fingida.

_- Você age como se isso não fosse normal._ - Disse Edward com uma careta.

_- Não normal? Senhor, o que é normal para Isabella é ser uma alma doce e gentil. Ela responde, sim, mas para a família. Nunca a estranhos. Eu não sei se há simplesmente momentos em que ela não entende ou se ela é apenas mais alheia em algumas ocasiões do que em outras. Na maioria das vezes ela faz o que gosta e temos sido bastante abertos para permitir isso, porque nós queremos que ela seja feliz._

A ferocidade na voz de Renée ficou registrada com Edward. Quanto esta mulher amava sua filha e quanto lhe doía que Isabella não era uma menina normal olhando para frente para um futuro normal.

Mais uma vez ele se viu amolecendo. Justo a uma Swan. Se ele não deixasse o castelo maldito de Swan em breve, ele estaria simpatizando com muitos deles.

_- Tudo o que posso dizer._ - Disse ele com cuidado. - _É que, enquanto não temos conversado de uma forma normal, nós certamente nos comunicamos. Além disso, ela está absolutamente ciente do que está acontecendo hoje e está sem medo._

_- Como você sabe disso?_ - Renée perguntou. _- Ela não fala. Como você poderia saber o que ela está pensando?_

Edward encolheu os ombros. - _Nós nos comunicamos. Você está me pedindo para explicar algo que não entendo por mim mesma, minha senhora. Mas sinto que quanto mais tempo passo com Isabella, mais venho a entender a sua visão do mundo e ao seu redor e apenas quanto e o que ela compreende._

Renée olhou para a filha e depois voltou para Edward, incerteza clara em seus olhos.

_- Seja gentil com ela. Ela parece gostar de você, Senhor._

Então, sem ao menos pedir sua licença ou mesmo um perdão apressado, ela deixou de lado Edward e correu para sua filha.

Renée falava a sério e um momento depois, o olhar de Isabella passou por cima do ombro de sua mãe e encontrou Edward. E ela sorriu. Era tudo o que ela fez, mas era um sorriso extraordinário que iluminou o salão inteiro. Tirou o fôlego e fez o seu peito apertar a ponto de desconforto.

Em seguida, a mãe puxou-a em um abraço apertado e Isabella desapareceu de vista. Ainda bem, porque naquele momento, uma mão bateu para baixo em seu ombro e ele se virou para ver Emmett e Jasper de pé atrás dele.

_- Quanto tempo mais nós temos que suportar isso? -_ Jasper exigiu. - _Os homens estão ficando impacientes. Nós não seremos capazes de manter a paz muito mais tempo. É como pedir a um lobo faminto para sentar e assistir um veado sem atacar e devorá-lo todo."_

_- Assim que seu pai e o conde fizerem o seu aparecimento, a cerimônia terá lugar, e depois nós vamos ter a nossa partida. - _ Disse Edward.

Emmett franziu a testa. - _O que faz você que não está com o conde, Edward? Eu não gosto de quanto tempo Swan passou com Denalli. Isso me deixa inquieto. Denalli tem o ouvido do rei. Ele é o conde favorito de Aro. E vamos enfrentá-lo, os Cullen's estão recebendo o pior de tudo nisto chamado de trégua._

Edward franziu a testa. _- Não, é nada assim. Não estamos dando nada enquanto os Swan's estão dando sua filha ao seu inimigo jurado. Pode-se dizer que fomos mais favorável com o rei._

A mandíbula de Jasper caiu aberta. - _Não desistimos de alguma coisa? Edward, você não vai ter herdeiros. Você não terá que... nada. A moça é inútil._

Edward virou, sua expressão feroz quando enfrentou seu irmão. - _Ela não é inútil. Não digam tal coisa novamente na minha presença. Ou em qualquer outro lugar._

As sobrancelhas de Jasper dispararam para cima, mas ele caiu em silêncio.

_- Ele poderia ter ordenado o casamento de Ângela a um deles._ - Edward apontou em uma voz mais suave. - _Teria sido lógico. Filha por filha. Swan tem dois filhos em idade de casar e nem foi falado._

_- Sobre o meu cadáver._ - Emmett rosnou. - _Ângela é apenas uma criança._

Edward fixou-o com seu olhar. - _E Isabella é menos de uma criança? Em muitas maneiras, Ângela seria uma esposa mais competente do que Isabella. Ângela é jovem, mas ela está firme e forte e vai dar uma criança a um homem. Ela está em idade de casar. Você e eu sabemos que ela não está pronta para um marido. Mas o rei não faz. Ele poderia muito bem a ter levado de nós e não haveria nada a fazer a não ser que quiséssemos travar uma guerra contra a coroa._

Jasper ingeriu, sua mandíbula arrastou para uma linha dura. Ele ficou furioso com a simples ideia.

_- Agora imagine como eles estão se sentindo. -_ Disse Edward em voz baixa. - _Imagine como nos sentiríamos se estivéssemos mesmo agora se preparando para assistir Ângela casar um Swan._

_- Você está se tornando suave_. - Jasper assobiou. - _Você não pode simpatizar com esses bastardos. Eles não são merecedores de nosso respeito ou simpatia._

Edward acenou com acordo. - _Sim, eu sei disso. Eu não espero que você goste deles. Estou apenas pedindo para imaginar se a situação se invertesse e Ângela tivesse sido condenada a se casar com um Swan._

_- Isso é impensável. - _Disse Emmett. -_ Eu não posso imaginar como a família de Isabella não se rebelou contra a coroa._

_- Porque Swan sabe que estaria assinando uma sentença de morte para todo o seu clã_. - Disse Edward. - _Podemos odiar o homem, mas ele não é estúpido. A filha por todo o seu clã? Ele não gosta disso, mas também sabe que ele não tem escolha, tanto quanto lhe dói. Assim como se Ângela tivesse sido condenada a se casar com um Swan, nós não teríamos uma escolha qualquer._

_- Case-se com a moça para que possamos ir para nosso castelo de uma só vez/ - _Murmurou Jasper. - _Quero voltar para as nossas terras antes que alguém decida que não temos dado em troca o que está sendo dado. Ainda digo que os Swan's tem favor com o rei ou o conde. Na mente do rei, ele está os libertando de um fardo e selando-nos com uma mulher que não pode fornecer herdeiros. O que eles estão realmente dando-nos, Edward? Porque a maneira que eu vejo, o rei fez-lhe uma grande injustiça. Você é o chefe. É a sua linhagem que deve continuar. Ele está tornando isso agora impossível para você fazê-lo._

* * *

**Oi gente! Desculpa por meu desaparecimento essa semana, mas aconteceram algumas coisas que me deixaram muito triste.**

**Além da gripe que eu peguei, eu acabei percebendo que eu não lutei por algo, por medo de sofrer, e agora eu o perdi para sempre :/**

**Mas há algo que também está me deixando decepcionada. Não gosto de estabelecer quantidade de reviews para postar, para não pressionar as leitoras. Mas a gente percebe que a quantidade de acesso a história é grande, mas há pouquíssimos comentários. Isso nos deixa desmotivada para postar. Bem, só queria desabafar mesmo.**

**Então até amanha em Domando a Besta e obrigada as que comentaram!**


	12. Chapter XI

**Nome**

Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora**

Maya Banks

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

Isabella ficou com Edward na frente do padre, enquanto esperava para a cerimônia começar. Ela supôs que seria adequado se ela fosse para ter a mão no braço de Edward ou se ele teria a mão enfiada embaixo dele. Mas suas mãos estavam trancadas na frente dela, enterradas nas dobras de seu vestido requintado para que ninguém visse o quanto tremiam.

Ela reuniu informações suficientes verificando rapidamente os lábios na conversa que teve lugar antes da cerimônia para saber que seu pai estaria respondendo em seu lugar.

Ela não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre isso. Daria tudo para fazer suas próprias promessas, mas estava com medo de tentar. Com medo de tentar formar essas palavras e, em seguida, não tendo ideia se saíram um sussurro ou se sairia um berro.

Talvez quando ela alcançasse o castelo Cullen podia... poderia começar de novo. Talvez ela poderia até tentar com Edward, mas não até que ela estivesse certa de que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Ela estava fascinada pelo homem que logo se casaria, mas ele ainda era um Cullen, e não Swan não tinha qualquer motivo para acreditar que os Cullen's foram nada selvagens sanguinários. Mesmo que tudo o que tinha visto até agora de Edward contradiz essa ideia.

Mas ela também tinha que lembrar que com o conde presente e um ditame proferido pelo próprio rei, os Cullen's teriam um comportamento muito melhor.

Isabella iria saber mais sobre o caráter de seu marido, uma vez que chegou a suas terras e ele não era mais comedido em suas ações e palavras.

Tão perdido em seus pensamentos que ela estava, que não tinha percebido que a cerimônia não apenas tinha começado, mas que agora Edward estava de frente para ela. Ele estendeu a sua mão e por um momento pensou que iria beijá-la.

Que pensamento sem fôlego. Ela não tinha imaginado tal coisa até agora, e isso a fez precariamente tonta.

Mas tudo o que ele fez foi segurar a mão dela, virar para os outros, e então ele fez um anúncio, que ela não podia ver desde que não estava de frente para ele.

Tudo o que ele disse, ela só poderia assumir que anunciou que eles eram marido e mulher. Ou, talvez, que ela agora era uma Cullen. Ou talvez até disse que ele estava partindo agora. Mas seja o que for que tinha proclamado, foi recebido com reserva de ambos os lados.

Sombrio. Era a palavra para descrever as expressões de todos que se reuniram. Não havia alegria. Nenhum espírito festivo. Não haveria festa de casamento com música e comida até de noite.

Não, o dia do casamento teve uma nuvem escura estragando um dia de primavera perfeito. E agora ela iria enfrentar dizer adeus à vida que já tinha conhecido. Para uma família que foi ferozmente protetor dela, mesmo que eles não a compreendessem plenamente. Uma família que a amava, sem reserva ou condição.

Eles não se importavam se ela estava maluca como uma pedra ou se estava amaldiçoada pelo próprio diabo. Ela era um Swan. A única filha de Swan. E era amada.

Edward puxou-lhe a mão, puxando-a para a porta. Pânico correu por Isabella quando percebeu que eles estavam realmente saindo no momento em que eles se casaram e ela era sua esposa.

Por um momento resistiu e esperava a raiva ou talvez impaciência. Mas ele apenas ficou lá, os braços estendidos, porque ela não se mexia de seu lugar quando ele começou a se afastar.

Ele olhou para ela, sem raiva ou julgamento. Ele simplesmente esperou. E então ele disse: _- Nós temos que ir agora, Isabella. Meus homens estão esperando._

Foi o suficiente para dar um passo para frente, seus passos eram instáveis e desiguais enquanto o seguiu para fora do salão e para as escadas que levava para o pátio. Lá, ela foi recebida pela visão de um carro de madeira ligada a um cavalo. Foi o seu pai que tinha feito para ela quando se recusou a sentar-se em um cavalo novamente após o acidente.

Atrás do carrinho estavam três cavalos, dois carregados com seu dote. Suprimentos, especiarias, joias. Coisas que eram preciosas e de grande valor. E depois outro carro, carregado com baús contendo tudo o que lhe pertencia.

Cada parte dela seria apagado de sua casa. Como se ela nunca existisse. Como se nunca tivesse vivido aqui.

Lágrimas nublaram seus olhos.

Mesmo quando ela olhou para frente para a possibilidade de ser uma mulher e de ter as coisas que ela sempre pensou que lhe iria ser negado, foi superada com a dor, porque sabia que raramente ou nunca veria a sua família novamente.

Edward tocou seu rosto, e foi então que ela percebeu que ele estava enxugando uma lágrima que tinha deslizado sobre sua pele. Ela se virou para olhar para ele e viu as palavras se formando em seus lábios.

_- Vai e diz a sua despedida a família, Isabella. Temos de estar no nosso caminho._

Rigidamente ela foi, para onde sua mãe e seu pai e seus dois irmãos estavam no caminho para onde os cavalos esperavam.

Ela abraçou Paul, e ele voltou a abraçar com um apertão, rápido e feroz. Ele disse alguma coisa, mas se perdeu quando ela foi para Seth a seguir. Ele reuniu-a suavemente em seus braços e abraçou-a, segurando-a lá por um longo momento.

Quando a soltou, seus lábios estavam em uma linha firme e ele estava olhando friamente na direção de seu novo marido.

A mãe e o pai a reuniram por perto, os três formando um círculo apertado quando a seguraram em seus braços. Seu pai beijou em sua testa. A mãe pressionou sua bochecha para Isabella, e Isabella podia sentir a umidade das lágrimas de sua mãe.

A própria garganta de Isabella ficou obstruída com tanta tristeza, que mal conseguia engolir. O que parecia uma grande aventura antes era agora assustadoramente real. Não era fantasia. Ela estava realmente deixando o seio de sua família e em seu caminho para um futuro incerto com um clã que a odiava e tudo que ela representava.

Era tudo o que podia fazer para não se lançar ao seu pai e o colocar entre ela e Edward.

Era tempo para ela ser forte. Passou os últimos anos, escondida. Se ela recusasse, se mostrasse qualquer incômodo ou qualquer sinal de que se recusava partir, poderia ser desastroso.

Seu clã inteiro sofreria. Vidas seriam perdidas. Tudo porque ela estava com medo de enfrentar o mundo lá fora e seus medos.

Ela virou-se propositadamente, seu coração dolorido com cada respiração. Deu um passo em direção a seu marido e depois outro. Suas costas doíam de manter-se tão rigidamente ereta. Ela forçou a calma em seu rosto, mesmo que dentro estivesse num mar fervilhando no auge de uma tempestade.

Ela traria nenhuma desonra para o seu pai ou seu clã. Faria sua mãe orgulhosa. Não preocuparia seus irmãos. Iria deixar este lugar por sua escolha e aceitaria o marido porque era a sua escolha, não porque foi uma ordem do seu rei.

Quando ela estava apenas um passo de Edward, parou e levantou o queixo para cima, segurando seu orgulho duramente. Encontrou seu olhar e depois os ombros, sua mensagem era clara.

Ela estava pronta para partir.

* * *

**Oie pessoas o meu coração. Desculpa o atraso e o capitulo pequeno, mas estou sem tempo de adaptar. Estou criando um grupo no face para disponibilizar livros. Eu encontro muita dificuldade de encontrar aqueles que eu quero, e seria uma facilidade não só para mim, mas para outras leitoras que nem eu.**

**Bem, vou indo. Beijos e logo logo vamos ver a como será a vida de casados dos nossos Edward e Bella.**


	13. Chapter XII

**Nome**

Nunca Seduza um Escocês

**Autora**

Maya Banks

**Tipo**

Romance/Drama

**Censura**

+18

**Shipper**

Edward / Bella

**Resumo**

Isabella Swan é ferozmente amada e protegida por seu clã poderoso, mas estranhos a consideram "maluca." Bonita, enigmática, com um olhar intenso, mas ela não fala. Ninguém, e nem mesmo a sua família conhece que ela não pode ouvir. Com sua vida de reclusão, Isabella aprendeu a ler os lábios e permitir que o mundo exterior a visse como louca. Mas quando um casamento arranjado com um clã rival faz Edward Cullen seu marido, Isabella aceita seu dever — despreparada para as delícias que virão. Edward é um guerreiro forte, com uma voz tão profunda e poderosa que a noiva pode ouvi-lo, e as mãos e beijos tão ternos e habilidosos mexem com suas mais profundas paixões.

Edward está intrigado pela misteriosa Isabella, cujos lábios mudos são maduros como a tentação e cujos olhos brilhantes, inteligentes podem ver em sua alma. Quando a intimidade aprofunda, ele descobre seu segredo. Mas quando as rivalidades entre os clãs e ações escuras ameaçam, a sua esposa que ele começou a apreciar, o guerreiro escocês moverá céu e terra para salvar a mulher que acordou seu coração para a bela canção de um amor raro e mágico.

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

A viagem da fronteira Swan para à fronteira Cullen era de apenas metade de um dia com bom tempo, e o tempo estava espetacular. Primavera, principalmente quente, com apenas um toque de frio quando o vento soprava desta ou daquela maneira. O sol brilhava lá no alto e a terra estava coberta com um toque de ouro.

Era um dia em que a jovem Isabella teria montado pelo simples prazer de sentar-se montada em um cavalo. Teria virado o rosto para o sol e fechado os olhos quando voasse em todo o terreno.

Mas isso foi antes de um acidente sem sentido. Não culpava o cavalo, mas também não podia ir além do terror esmagador que a golpeou com o simples pensamento de subir de volta em um.

Mesmo o cheiro do cavalo era o suficiente para trazer de volta o horror daquele dia e da memória de dor e do medo, e depois acordar para um mundo silencioso.

Era de admirar que seu clã tinha pensado que ela tinha enlouquecido. Provavelmente era verdadeiro. Nesses primeiros meses, Isabella tinha sido louca. Ela não sabia como lidar com o que tinha acontecido. Não entendia e temia que os outros pudesse fazer com o conhecimento de que ela estava com defeito.

Anos mais tarde, pareceu bobo, mas como ela poderia ter ido para os seus pais, agora, depois de tanto tempo, e tentado fazê-los entender o que estava realmente errado? Como ela poderia até mesmo explicar isso?

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado quando um eco suave soou através de seus ouvidos. Ela olhou em volta rapidamente, tentando discernir a fonte. Ela queria mais.

O que ela viu foi cada guerreiro, por sua vez, para baixo da linha, lançando um punho e parecia que eles estavam gritando alguma coisa em voz alta. Seus ouvidos vibraram com a vibração, e ela imaginou que estivesse ouvindo seus gritos. Era quase, como chegar para algo inalcançável. Como tocar a ponta do dedo ao tentar agarrar a mão.

Então isso morreu tão rapidamente como havia lhe chamado a atenção.

Ela mordeu os lábios de frustração, querendo que acontecesse de novo. Ela vivia para aqueles momentos em que quase podia alcançar e agarrar som. Não queria esquecer o que era e, a cada dia que passava, temia que fugia completamente, para nunca mais voltar.

O carrinho que a levava pegou velocidade. O homem montado no cavalo puxando-a persuadiu na subida. Quando chegaram no topo, Isabella foi capaz de ver o vale abaixo e tomou um fôlego.

O castelo Swan ficava sobre uma elevação e um terreno em declive em todos os lados. Foi construído para o lado da grande colina, pedra e terra juntos e aparentemente o que se projetava sobressaindo para cima da colina.

Mas a fortaleza Cullen era situada entre duas montanhas. Um rio corria ao lado como um laço em volta para serpentear pela parte de trás de suas terras apenas para desaparecer a distância, sem dúvida, fluindo em um lago.

A terra era verde e exuberante, repleta de primavera. Flores espalhadas pelas encostas. Um rebanho de ovelhas pastava à distância. Cavalos também foram para pastar no lado oposto. Três fileiras de casas estavam empoleiradas na base de uma ladeira íngreme do lado de fora das muralhas da fortaleza.

Quando seu olhar esquadrinhou a participação massiva, ela viu mais casas, algumas ao lado do rio, onde estavam em paralelo com o castelo. Além disso, no morro oposto haviam mais casas, dispostas ao acaso e não ordenadas como as primeiras que tinha visto.

O castelo era bem construído. Não podia ver nenhuma falha, nenhum sinal de degradação. Uma parede de pedra rodeava o castelo com um portão na frente, que ostentava duas torres de guarda. O portão foi feito de troncos imensos, e Isabella imaginava que levou os esforços de vários homens para que ela se abrisse e fechasse.

Além do portão, a castelo atirava para cima, quase como um quadrado perfeito, mas alto. Isabella calculou que seriam necessários pelo menos quatro lances de escadas para chegar ao topo.

Era um castelo construído com defesa em mente. Seria preciso um exército para se infiltrar e derrubar as forças de Cullen para ganhar a entrada do castelo. A única força de tal força, além do próprio rei, era o seu próprio clã.

E agora eles tinham sido forçados a assinar uma trégua que ninguém queria, e Isabella perguntou, sentindo-se culpada por sua deslealdade, se qualquer um dos lados estaria honrando o acordo a longo prazo.

O carrinho sacudiu sua maneira abaixo na inclinação, e quando eles se aproximaram para a torre do castelo, o grande portão de madeira lentamente começou a abrir.

Edward andava à frente, seguido de perto por seus irmãos. O carrinho dela estava próximo, e então os guerreiros Cullen iam por trás dela enquanto cavalgavam para o pátio espaçoso.

O carrinho chegou a uma parada. À sua frente, Edward desmontou, e então veio para ajuda-la. Ela tropeçou um pouco enquanto tentava ganhar o equilíbrio. Depois de ficar sentada no carrinho por tanto tempo, suas pernas estavam tão instáveis como um potro recém-nascido.

Aos poucos, tornou-se ciente de todos, os olhares voltados para ela. Em todos os lugares que se virava, havia alguém, muitos, avidamente olhando para ela.

A maioria não era de aparência amigável. Na verdade, a maioria deles eram abertamente hostis. Lábios enrolaram. Olhos brilharam. Carrancas. Expressões de desgosto.

Ela fez uma pausa em uma pessoa o tempo suficiente para ver as palavras "puta Swan" em seus lábios. O olhar de Isabella estreitou e ela rapidamente gravou o rosto da mulher para a memória. Ela não iria esquecer tão rápido.

Edward estava conversando com o grupo reunido do clã Cullen. Ele tinha o braço livremente sobre os seus ombros. Percebeu tarde demais que ele estava a apresentando ao seu clã e virou tarde demais para saber o que ele disse.

Fosse o que fosse, não caiu bem para a maioria, porque as expressões cresceram ainda mais descontentes, e ela pegou mais alguns comentários depreciativos que se formaram nos lábios das pessoas que se reuniram.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão sozinha e aterrorizada em sua vida. Não era apenas uma recepção hostil. Não era bem-vinda. Sua pele arrepiou sob o escrutínio a estreitando. Ela se sentiu julgada e considerada indigna.

Automaticamente o queixo subiu em rebelião silenciosa. Ela não iria permitir que essas pessoas a fizessem se sentir inferior nem que a assustasse. Ela era filha de um Senhor. Um dos mais poderosos em toda a Escócia. Ela não seria intimidada por nenhum Cullen. Ela não iria envergonhar os Swan's aparecendo fraca diante deste clã.

Edward a levou para a entrada da fortaleza. Eles caminharam por várias das mulheres do clã, e nenhuma delas ofereceu sequer um sorriso na direção de Isabella.

Isabella manteve seu olhar treinado para frente, não querendo ver o que era que tinham a dizer. Ela já tinha visto o bastante para saber que a sua presença era ultrajada.

O salão era maior do que o grande salão Swan. O salão era amplo, com duas lareiras de pedra grandes, uma em cada extremidade. Havia um estrado com uma mesa que poderia facilmente assentar uma dúzia de pessoas. Espalhadas pelo resto do salão estavam várias outras mesas, sinalizando que muitos comiam dentro do castelo.

Na frente da outra lareira estava uma área de estar. Havia várias cadeiras e um descanso pequeno para sustentar os pés da pessoa. Era claramente um lugar de lazer.

Este era o lugar onde Edward a estava levando. Ele a puxou para baixo em uma das cadeiras mais suaves que estava virada para o fogo queimando. Estudou-o de perto, com medo de perder qualquer diretiva que ele pudesse dar a ela.

_- Você gostaria de comida e bebida?_

Ela estava com fome, mas a ideia de colocar qualquer coisa em seu estômago foi o suficiente para fazer suas entranhas torcer em protesto. Ela estava muito nervosa para comer.

_- Se você esperar aqui, mais um momento, vou voltar e mostrar seus aposentos. Vou providenciar para que todos os seus pertences sejam trazidos e guardados para você._

_Ela nem sequer teve tempo para acenar com a compreensão antes de ele se virar e desaparecer no corredor._

Ela sentou-se, imóvel, com medo de respirar para que não chamasse mais a atenção para si mesma. Cullen's passava dentro e fora do salão, obviamente, com a intenção de ver a nova adição ao clã.

Não encontrou nenhum rosto amigável. Nada para tranquilizá-la ou oferecer-lhe conforto. A tristeza de deixar sua casa e seu clã foi mais sentida neste momento.

Ela estava realmente sozinha e trancada em um mundo silencioso, onde as pessoas pensavam que era nada mais do que a filha louca de seu inimigo mais odiado.

Um momento depois, Edward voltou, e veio para onde ela se sentava e ofereceu sua mão para ela. Intrigada, ela deslizou seus dedos nos seus e permitiu-lhe ajudá-la a seus pés.

Ele estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas ele se virou e começou a guiá-la em toda a sala. Estava frustrada que ela não era capaz de ver o que ele disse.

Ela tentou acelerar o passo para que pudesse se mover à frente dele apenas o suficiente para que pudesse olhar para trás, mas não foi capaz de manter o ritmo com ele.

Ele estendeu o braço quando chegaram as escadas, gesticulando para ela ir à frente dele. Relutante, ela subiu as escadas e, quando chegaram ao patamar do nível seguinte, ele guiou-a para fora em vez de tê-la continuando a subir as escadas.

Havia várias câmaras no corredor. Perto do fim, ele parou, abriu a porta, e gesticulou para dentro.

Era uma pequena câmara, mas não minúscula. Havia duas janelas, que lhe disse que era um quarto de canto, porque havia uma de cada lado. Peles pesadas foram afastadas de uma enquanto a outra permanecia coberta, presas por laços de couro para evitar que o vento batesse nas extremidades.

Luz solar fluía no quarto, iluminando, sem necessidade das velas que iluminavam o corredor. Havia uma cama contra a parede oposta, um lavatório e uma cadeira perto da lareira pequena. Fora isso, o quarto não era adornado ao todo. Era evidente que ninguém se hospedava aqui, exceto talvez na qualidade de convidado.

Ela se virou para Edward, confusa por que ele lhe mostrou essa câmara. Ele gesticulou em volta e então disse:

_- Eu vou ter seus pertences trazidos e ter alguém para ajudar você a desembalar e arrumar tudo. Talvez seja melhor se você descansar antes da refeição desta noite._

Ela olhou com surpresa, então olhou mais uma vez para o quarto onde estavam. Este era para ser o quarto dela? Ela franziu a testa, sem saber o que fazer com isso. Edward era seu marido. Devia compartilhar seu quarto com ela. Essa era a maneira das coisas. Seu pai e sua mãe tinham compartilhado uma câmara desde que Isabella poderia se lembrar. Na verdade, seu pai se oporia mais fortemente a sua esposa dormindo em outro lugar.

Ela estava a ser relegada a uma posição de convidado? Uma convidada indesejada.

Edward virou no quarto, deixando-a sozinha para franzir a testa enquanto ela ponderava a situação. Não, isso não era certo. Não era certo em tudo.

O lugar da esposa era com o marido. Não empurrada em um quarto de hóspedes, juntamente com todos os seus pertences. Devia haver uma maneira de resolver esta situação de uma só vez.

* * *

**Oi gente! Desculpa a demora para postar novamente, mas estava em período de provas na faculdade e esse semestre tinha prometido me dedicar ao estudo. E além do mais, peguei um enorme resfriado que está me deixando horrível :/**

**Bem, espero que gostem do capitulo de hoje, e comentem bastante **


End file.
